Polished With Scratches
by AppeaseDaPanda
Summary: What would you do if you were given a second chance at life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:what I think really happened...o.O

Cloud Strife was feeling ill, no ill didn't quite cover the effects or toll of the experimentation from Hojo. What amazed him more, than the fact that he survived the mad scientist, was that his friend Zach Fair was still standing. He was acting like nothing had happened to him, or more he was hiding it rather well from his barely conscious friend. He managed to break them out from the lab and drive them to safety in the middle of nowhere, well almost safe. Shinra wanted the "_unstable_", "_failed_", _experiments_ taken down, so he had his soldiers go after them and try to eliminate them while they were on the run.

A helicopter flew past overhead; then turned back around firing a rain of bullets on Zach and Cloud, forcing them to take cover by a clump of rocks. Just as Zach leaned out to check if the coast was clear a bomb was dropped down close to their current location, sending him flying into the rock in front of Cloud. The ruckus jarred the blond to crack his eyes open. Zach was leaning over him talking. Not quite able to process the words his friend was saying, Cloud limply moved his hand a few inches up, trying in some way to communicate that he was worried. His friend ruffled his hair then walked away, glancing back only once to say something else right before Cloud's vision slipped back into darkness.

Zach was sure he could take down the soldiers sent after him. The injury he got from the explosion and the side effects from being Hojo's lab rat would prove to make it more difficult, but he felt confident that luck was on his side today. But Reality and the Life Stream were a bitch: not only was luck not on his side, but it felt that everything in the world that could have gone wrong went wrong and then some. He remembered taking several shots to the chest but still succeeding in victory, but only to find it wasn't quite over yet. Right then and there his body decided that his wounds where fairly bad and slowed his reaction down just a few seconds too late, thus having him take a shot to the head. Lying there he thought he was really gonna die, not a hero but as a rouge experiment that no one knew but the damn company he worked for still existed. Cloud crawled over to him limply. _Guess the experiments were finally wearing off the poor kid, _thought Zach as his blood pooled around the ground he now laid on. Zach didn't want Cloud to remember him as another pathetic soldier taken down by Shinra; he wanted him to see that he had fought for a cause and that Cloud should have hope, not despair for the future. So what did he do? He gave him a lecture on dreams, living legacies, and not giving up. Then he passed out.

He heard someone talking into a phs, "Yes sir we found him. Hm, we'll take him to deep ground. Over and out." Pain racking threw his body as he was lifted from where he lay. His last thoughts were cloud get away, far away and never turn back." then he was engulf into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Helpless

Aerith remembered hearing a faint voice telling her Sephiroth was behind her ready to strike, but that she must accept her fate, for there was a greater purpose for what was to come. She gazed into Cloud's eyes as he cried over her as she felt her life drain away, or so she thought.

One moment she was fading into the blackness towards the green light of The Life Stream, and then she got halted by shadowy figures. Aerith blinked in confusion as they said, "It's not your time little one."

"What do you mean? I performed my duty and died trying, now I shall be re-acquainted with Zach and move on to the next life."

They shake their heads "Die now and our race dies with you. We are sending you back; you must find your Zach on the planet, for he has not passed into the Life Stream. He awaits eagerly for you to return, we shall use the rest of our remaining power to bring you back. You shall wake up in two and half years time. Now heal."

Aerith's body was resting at the bottom of the pond in the city of ancients when a green light cocooned her body. The process was slow but eventually her body would become whole again. Till then her spirit was stuck between the distance of life and death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Anger

Sephiroth was beyond pissed. Not only had he been used as a puppet by Jenova, but he now was being told by the Life Stream that to repay the earth for what he has done he must be a hero again and help fix the damage his father, himself, and Shinra created. This was ridiculous- not only was he now a puppet again for no less than the Life Stream, but he was not going to be a hero when he goes back. No, the people were going to maul, torture, then kill him and repeat. This wasn't paying back the earth; this was purely for their amusement. And the sick bastards would probably let the people resurrect him just for shiggles. He shuddered as he waited for Aerith's return, 'cause apparently he was being put under her care. He thought,_ She is not going to like that. Hell, she'll probably hand me over to the angry mob. Sigh, why me, why? Curse you, Jenova! You're a FUCKING BITCH and YOU know it!_ Another sigh escaped him as he waited for his cue to start the redemption *cough* torture*cough*. _Only three more months till show time, gods I hate my life!_ Sephiroth was very much not sure what was worse right now: Jenova, the Life Stream, or death by mob. Not wanting to picture any events of what would make them worse, he decided he would count to the light particles around him till he got back. Yes that is how desperate he was for a distraction...sad indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Unfortunate Bystander

Vincent Valentine was assigned by WRO to go back into Deep Ground and find out if there were any more cells, labs, or prisoners that they missed during their battle. Why Reeve felt that it was necessary and mandatory that it be done pronto he had no idea, but then again he didn't want or need to ask because that is just how Vincent is and will always be. Now what really puzzled him is not that he really did find something or more someone, it's what he found and the story they told him that caused his mind to short circuit. Apparently one of them was looking for Cloud and the other was the guy's friend. They both used to be SOLDIER First Class and Shinra had ordered for their assassinations, but they had ended up getting kidnapped and taken here.

The one that knew Cloud was called Zach Fair, The Zach. Cloud's best friend who died saving them in their escape from Hojo's labs. The other was Genesis who was heard to have died years ago from experimental failures. Vincent felt a head ache coming on as he called up Reeve to report his findings.

Reeve thought he was making a joke at first, but then remembered that this was Vincent Valentine he was talking to, not Yuffie or anyone else, for that matter, with a sense of humor. Sighing, he agreed that this was indeed strange and that he would send backup immediately to help the ex-turk out. He barely got the last words out before he was hung up on with a grunt of approval. S_igh, Vincent what are we gonna do with you._

He ended the phone call rather fast because Genesis decided it would be "fun" to start a fight with Zach about how they got there and who's story was worse. Apparently Zach had left Genesis leaning on a chair- in Zach's story he had thought he'd be fine- when the soldiers came for him, so everything that has happened to them so far was Zach's fault. Zach apologized for not having psychic abilities to have warned him not to have left Genesis, but his story wasn't exactly sun shine and roses either. He explained that him and Cloud had just escaped from four years of experimentation, from none other than Hojo, when he was bombed and then attacked by soldiers. Cloud and even he himself thought he was dying so Cloud, he guessed, left when Zach had slipped into unconsciousness, because when he woke up the kid was nowhere to be seen. The soldier that had taken him backed up this theory by reporting that he had only found one experiment when he got there, so Zach's story is just as bad maybe even worse.

Vincent's eye started to twitch when Genesis started to rant about how he had been sold to Hojo for experimentation when he was in the womb so no, Zach's wasn't worse. "Enough!" bellowed Vincent. He thought his mind would explode or worse, Chaos would come back, just so he could shut these two up if they kept arguing over the matter. "Life is awful move on." Then he swished off to go signal down the incoming air ship that held his back up sent from Reeve.

Yuffie and Cloud were the first two to jump down, then Tifa followed by Cid and Barrett. "Vinnie!" Yuffie glomped Vincent before her feet even touched the ground, thus successfully knocking the two over in this attempt of affection. "Yuffie please try to be more careful." Pouting Yuffie whined, "Aw, not even a 'hi,Yuffie' or a 'How've you been Yuffie?'" She was on a role now, "or even a 'I'm sorry it's been six months since I've seen you'?!"

Vincent coughed "I'm sorry Yuffie it has been a while, how have you been?"

"Ugh! You're impossible, you know that Vincent Valentine!" the small ninja screamed as she stomped off, leaving a confused Avalache and a silent Vincent.

Cloud broke the silence first by clearing his throat, "Erm, Vincent, I would appreciate it if you would elaborate what you told Reeve." He gave Vincent a look full confusion, pain and anger. "You do realize I was there when my _best friend _died." Vincent didn't say anything, he just started to walk away leaving everyone else to either follow or scream after him. The group was way too used to this side of their friend, so they all silently followed him down the halls of Deep Ground to their unknown location that held all the answers to their questions.

The group could hear the shouting from the hall as they neared. Vincent held his hand up as a signal for them to wait; then entered the room. There were two shots fired then silence. Cloud didn't wait for Vincent to come back and let them in; he just barged right in after the first shot was fired. He stopped abruptly after he saw who was residing in said room. Zach blinked up at him, then grinned cheekily " Sup' strifeman?" He was currently cornered by a red head, that Cloud recognized as Genesis, fist raised in mid swing and hair being pulled as retaliation. Cloud felt relief flood through him when he saw the familiar glint of mischief twinkle in his friend's eyes, but then anger and sadness flooded over him, causing his knees to go weak, leaving him on the floor looking defeated. Zach watched in alarm and shoved Genesis out of the way as he raced to his friend's side.

The blond whispered "I thought you were dead. You stopped breathing, and there was so much blood." his voice broke at this. Zach pulled him into a hug mumbling he was sorry. Cloud whimpered "You were gone you left me, I went mad with grief."

Zach shushed "I know, I'm sorry. But-" he pulled the blond away to look at him as he continued, "you saved the world kid. I've never been more proud. You truly did become my living legacy and more." Cloud started to bawl after his friend said this.

Vincent shifted uncomfortably as he watched this reunion and cleared his throat. Zach and Cloud both looked at him, surprise written all over their faces like they had forgot about everyone else. Cloud straitened himself and stood, nodding briefly at everyone in the room before heading back into the hall. Zach grinned sadly after him sighing "He really has had to grow up hasn't he?" The ex-solider glanced at Vincent before he shook his head then he made his exit, leaving Genesis and the ex-turk alone.

The red head cocked an eyebrow at Vincent "And what are you supposed to be?" Vincent blinked at him then turned on his heels and jerked his head for Genesis to follow. Sighing Genesis complied "I'm surrounded by cave men."

Out in the hall everyone was talking over each other trying to greet Zach. Yuffie ran up to him and playfully punched him in the arm, saying something about remembering her from Wutai. Tifa thanked him for saving her, while Cid and Barrett introduced themselves. Vincent sighed but didn't stop walking. He wanted nothing more than to get this mission done so he could finally wash his hands of Deep Ground. Glancing back, he saw that the red head was still silently following him. _Well at least someone remembers why we're here_.

Everyone chatted for a bit a little longer before finally managing to get back on the air ship and resumed their usual places, leaving Cloud alone with Zach. They sat in silence as the other thought of something to fill it. Zach grinned as he turned and smacked Cloud on the shoulder "So buddy what did I miss on my forced vacation?"

Cloud chuckled at his friends term for his imprisonment at Deep Ground. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Zach smirked "How about we start with how's Tifa and You doing?"

Cloud looked down and blushed "We're doing good. Was I that obvious back then?"

The dark haired man chuckled "Mhmm, and I take it you won her over by being the goofy-bad ass we all love?"

"What do you mean goofy?!"

Zach chuckled "And no that's not why."

The blond sighed as he ran his hand threw his golden spikes. "She apparently has always liked me, but just never acted on it till she saw me again when I joined Avalanche." He smiled to himself, "I always thought I had to be a hero so I could be worthy to love her." Zach watched him as Cloud chuckle to himself. "Well now here I am living with Tifa and raising to kids."

"You have kids?! I was gone for like what three years and you already have not just one kid but two?!"He paused and looked at an amused Cloud "It is just two right?"

The blond laughed "Yes it is just two and for your information they aren't ours." He shifted in his spot "Marlene is Barrett's, and Denzel lost his parents when the Sector 7 plate fell."

Zach nodded sagely then flipped out again "Wait Sector 7 plate fell?! How many people died?! Did anyone named Aerith make it out? Did she say if her church survive?!"

Cloud cringed then his face twisted in sorrow "Many people died. But Aerith survived and was part of Avalanche till he- till Sephiroth-" He sighed, braising himself, as he turned and looked deep into his friends eyes "Zach, Sephiroth killed Aerith when she tried to save the planet."

Zach's eyes grew huge with the realization that his love went somewhere he couldn't reach. Tears started to well up and pour down his face as memories of her lovely face crashed over him. He sobbed into Clouds shoulder while he whispered apologizes to her over and over again.

Tifa gazed at them saddness in her wine colored eyes as Zach cried for his lost love. She whispered "It's just not fair." then forced herself to turn from the heart retching scene before her.

Vincent took this moment to excuse himself, uncomfortable with the situation. He found Yuffie huddled in a corner deep in the corridors moaning. She was gripping her stomach and covering her mouth as she fought the air sickness. Shaking his head, he crouched next to her and rubbed her back. Her eyes darted to him then back to the floor. They stayed silent for a while, listening to the rumbles of the ship. Yuffie broke the silence mumbling "I hope this will be over soon." Vincent grunted in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Strangest Team

Sephiroth stood at the edge of the ancient's lake waiting. _Ugh I don't know if I can do this_, he grimaced. Shifting from foot to foot to release some of his anxiety he sighed, seeing green light start to seep from the center of the lake, letting him know he didn't have much time left till he had to face the world.

The first thing she noticed was how stuffy the air was around her. The next thing was that she seemed to be in a green cocoon with something shifting outside._ Wind?_ Was she somewhere windy? She poked the green wall, which broke on contact and started leaking. Confused, she pushed her hand threw it, letting in a gush of water answering where she was, under a body of water.

Panicking she quickly took a gulp of air before she ripped open the green paper-like material and swam up to the surface. Breaking the surface she gasped for air and pushed her heavy hair from her eyes. Looking around curiously, Aerith saw that she was still in the Ancient's City, well the Ancient's lake to be more precise. _Hmm, hasn't changed much_, she mused as she started to swim to shore. A shuffle to her right caught her attention. Whipping her head in the direction she froze. _Sephiroth_.

He watched as she froze mid stroke and sighed inwardly. _This isn't going to be easy to explain. Hi, don't worry I'm not crazy anymore. I promise not to kill you, would you mind if I tag along and convince the world I'm really a nice guy! Yeah right_. The silverett watched as the girl glanced around in a panic then dived back under the surface. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. _She's not very bright is she? You do realize you have to come up sometime_. Sighing he face palmed,_ Why me?_ He waited till she came back up gasping to clear his throat. She froze again. Hoping she wouldn't go under again, he rushed, "Um, please don't go under again! I'm here to help you and repent for my ways! So please will you come out?!" _Sigh, this is pathetic- the great warrior Sephiroth was reduced to begging_.

Aerith eyed him over the ripples._ What on earth has possessed him now?_

_**Nothing my dear he speaks the truth.**_

_Really?_

_**Yes, we sent him to be your servant as he mends what he has inflicted upon the planet.**_

_Sigh, okay, so he's safe for me to approach?_

_**YES!**_

_Tch touchy,_ she thought as she swam towards her ex-enemy, praying they were right. She noticed that he was shifting his weight unconsciously and fidgeting with his gloves._ Hmm seems I'm not the only nervous one_. She got out of the water and stood bravely in front of him, looking him over. "Hmm doesn't seem to be emitting any threatening thoughts. Good, good." Looking him directly in the eyes, she narrowed hers in concentration. "Sanity, shame, pride, and a great sadness? Hmm."

Sephiroth held his ground as the girl assessed him. He blinked when she muttered to herself as if she were skimming a book in search of something. _But what? What is she hoping she'll find? Insanity?_ The girl- _Aerith?-_ patted his shoulder with a satisfied grin on her face._ Oh?_ He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She just chuckled, shaking her head, and started to walk away, fingers laced behind her.

"So You're supposed to fix the Planet, and I have to find Zach. Well first things first, let's get some supplies and-" She turned towards him, a mischievous grin replacing her gentle smile, "If you see any broken windows, don't stop to fix them, we have better things to do."

He breathed a chuckle as he smirked "Wouldn't dream of it." She hummed a reply, then they settled in silence for the walk ahead of them. _Maybe this won't so bad. Pshh, who am I kidding this is going to be horrible. She is merely one versus thousands, if not millions._

They made camp just outside the dessert of Midgard. She had found a tiny town where they purchased some fruit by selling some of Sephiroth's lesser materia. They lit a fire and laid down, staring at the stars, each wrapped in a world of their own. Aerith hoped she would really find her lost love, and Sephiroth hoped his penalty won't hurt too much. Finally Sephiroth, unable to stand his own thoughts any longer, remembered Aerith searching him almost like she was reading his soul. _What was she looking for? _"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Pardon?"

He shifted so he was on his side so he could watch her face as he asked "Well earlier you were looking for something in me, and I was wondering if you found it?"

She breathed a chuckle "Yes, yes I did find it."

He waited for her to elaborate but she never did. Impatient he asked again "And may I ask what you were searching so carefully for?"

A soft smile graced her lips as she spoke almost to the stars "The characteristics of a good man." She then turned towards him to look at his shocked face "And Sephiroth I don't care what you have done in your past; your heart tells me you are one of the good guys." She rolled back onto her back murmuring "Good night, Sephiroth."

He sat frozen for who knows how long just blinking. Mulling over what she said about him_ She's insane_.

The heat came with the next day, beaming down on the small figures in the vast dessert, as if it was trying to crush them with the suffocatingly dry air and the never unending blue sky. Huffing, Aerith wiped her face for what felt like the umpteenth time. Glancing over at her traveling companion she saw the perfect Sephiroth had his hair plastered to his neck and face from the amount of sweat pouring off him. She giggled at the sight, but it came out a dry cough._ Ugh I need water bad. I believe we should reach Midgard by night fall_. She glanced at the sky, shading her eyes from the sun._ I hope_.

The Goddess was on their side that day. They reached an out post of sorts that was blocking their entry to the rest of the desert walk to the city. "Sorry no trespassing."

Aerith blinked "Um excuse me but can you tell me why we can't enter the city?"

The soldier glared at her as he replied tiredly "There was an attack here. What were you born under a rock?"

Aerith bristled "Well then can you tell me how I can contact Avalanche?"

The guard narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to her "Who are?" Sephiroth tried to blend into the shadows at that point, not really wanting to start a scene. His mistake- the movement alerted the guard to his presence and recognized him in a second "Sound the alarm!" He then aimed his rifle at the two of them.

Aerith glanced back at the ex-soldier to see him freeze but make no move to surrender. Soon they were surrounded by ten heavily armed soldiers shouting at them to raise their hands into the air slowly. Sighing she complied._ Figures he'd get recognized so soon. Now I'm never gonna find Zach_.

They were being held in separate interrogating rooms waiting for the new on what would happen to them. Reeve came into the room Aerith was being held in. "Good God, it really was you on the security tape!"

Aerith laughed "It's good to see you too! How's Cait Sith holding up?"

"He's just fine." a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he just stood there, smiling at her. "You know the gang will be pleased to see this-" he waved at her up and down "miracle!"

She giggled shaking her head sadly. "I wish I could have been here sooner." Sighing, she sat down. "How was everyone after?"

His smile slipped as he sat opposite of her. "Well, they took it pretty hard." A small sad smile graced his lips as he look at her. "You know they all wear a ribbon on themselves in memory of you, my dear?"

She sniffled, "Oh well, they are all just such dear, sweet people."

He watched the woman sniffle and hiccup, trying to compose herself. "I'll be back, Aerith, and then we'll talk about why you were found with Sephiroth."

She nodded as she wiped her eyes smiling up at the man as he made to leave "Thank you, Reeve."

…

The dark haired man entered the room which retained the silverett ex-soldier. "Now what the hell are you doing not dead!"

Sephiroth glanced up at him, "Isn't it obvious?"

Reeve hissed, slamming his hands down on the table. "Don't fuck with me, Sephiroth! We both know you should be dead and gone! Now if you would so nicely care to explain yourself or would you rather your _**mother**_ do it?" He sneered at the man.

Sephiroth sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Jenova wasn't my mother. She was a conniving bitch that possessed my body to achieve chaos. Now to answer your question," He lean in closer as he lowered his voice, "The Life Stream kicked me out, demanding I follow Aerith and help restore the Planet that Jenova destroyed." Leaning back again he now sneered at the other man. "If you don't believe me then ask you little friend over there. She can confirm all I have said, and more."

Reeve sighed running a hand down his face as he muttered "Fine, Sephiroth, you win this round but I swear to Gaia if your lying-"

"I'm not, but whatever punishment suits you will be a good enough threat. Now go call your blond haired friend like we both know you want to." Sephiroth cocked his head. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear from me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The End of The World

A voice_ -Cid I think?-_ announced over the loud speakers that they had a change of course. Genesis was personally getting antsy. The red head had places to go and people to see; and one of them was not to tag along with this loony bunch. Sighing, Genesis wandered around the ship as a form of entertainment, making sure to avoid any more of the team. As the red head passed the canteen, the ex-soldier saw a very strange sight. _Strange indeed. Does he expect that to eat itself? _Genesis shuddered,_ It definitely could eat him! _Before the hot head was Zach and a mountain of his favorite foods piled together. Cloud and Tifa sat at the end of the table whisper fighting over what to do about him.

"_We can't just leave him like this!_"

"_Well what do you want me to do Tif'? He's gonna be okay-_" They both glanced at Zach picking at the monstrosity "_I hope._" The martial-artist motioned her hand at Zach. Cloud looked at him again and cringed as he took a big bite and chewed slowly. "_Um he just needs time?_"

"Cloud."

"What? He's eaten worse!"

"Cloud!"

"Tifa!"

She motioned again more sharply towards Zach.

Genesis chuckled and moved on to more interesting things. The redhead found the young ninja and V_incent?_ having a moment in a corner deeper into the air ship. He was rubbing her back as she gagged and mumbled apologizes. Sighing, Genesis continued on when the ex-soldier saw the red-cloaked man had a soft smile on his lips as he hummed replies. _Goddess, is there not one place here that someone isn't mourning or fawning over stupid shit?! _Huffing, with a swish of the cloak, Genesis stomped off to find the balcony. _Maybe the wind rippling through my hair will be a comfort._ Storming up the stairs, Genesis let out a sigh. _This is where I belong. _Arms outstretched, a genuine smile graced the red head's lips.

Looking down, all the eye could see was endless clouds and birds soaring free. _Freedom, Hmmm._ Glancing to the side, a smirk graced the ex-soldier's beautiful face._ Don't think they'll miss me if I take a small break_. Standing on the rail, a black wing burst forth from the red coat. "Ah, much better!" Looking down, excitement coerced through Genesis as the heavy soldier boots left the ship. Tumbling down, Genesis let out a hardy laugh as the wing pulled closer to the lean body, adding momentum to the drop. Shooting a few feet down before spreading out the slick black wing, Genesis made a graceful swoop, then soared up in zigzags. Genesis couldn't stop grinning as the ship seemed to be trying to keep up as the red head burst forward.

Glancing around, Genesis wished Angeal could share this moment with the red head. Flying no longer held it's joy. Sighing, Genesis gracefully landed on the deck, successfully scaring a group of birds into flight. Feathers whisked away in the breeze as Genesis leaned against the railing, now sulking. _Goddess, it's not the same without them._ Red hair flew back as Genesis glared into the sapphire sky._ Stupid Sephiroth, getting himself killed and soiling his name in the down fall. Now I can't even think back on you without guilt crawling up inside me. _Savagely whipping red hair away from turquoise eyes in frustration, Genesis growled. _Fuck you guys!_

Several hours later, the air craft slowed as it near a cluster of buildings in the middle of nowhere. Genesis blinked, W_hat in seven hells?_ An overly loud sharp voice barked through the speakers, announcing that all people need to be inside as they land. _Well, I didn't like the view any way!_ Huffing, the hot head trudged back into the airship, grumbling about overly dramatic rescue groups.

Vincent sighed in relief as the ship landed. Glancing down at the young ninja, he blinked in surprise. _She must have fallen asleep while I was lost in my thoughts_. A smile to graced his lips as she leaned into his side, mumbling gibberish in her sleep. He patted her on the cheek in an attempt to wake the small teenager. She jerked out of her doze and jumped to her feet as if to assess the danger around her. Seeing they were still in the ship, she sheepishly scratched her head and giggled, "Um, well, it's safe to leave, Vinnie."

Rolling his eyes, he stood up and patted her on the head as he walked towards the exit. They found Cloud and the others outside of the ship talking to a WRO soldier about where they were to meet Reeve. Yuffie sprinted off to catch up, leaving behind Vincent, who welcomed the silence of the slow walk alone. He glanced around this WRO base, comparing the other smaller ones that Reeve preferred to the huge main settlement. He shook his head at his friend's love travel and excuses he made to do so in the name of checking on the smaller branches. He saw Genesis was once again lagging behind the group. He raised an eyebrow- why the man was so set on being alone was beyond him. He acted like he loves attention, but as soon as you but him in their group he's scarcely around._ Odd indeed. I'll keep an eye on him just in case_.

The group entered one of the larger of the five buildings through automatic doors. Cool air rushed over them, making everyone moan in appreciation. Vincent silently chuckled at his friend's approval. _It's the little things with them really. Give them fancy goods, they won't know what to do, but give them a decent meal, beds in a cool environment, and they'll all be singing your praises._ He looked up just in time to see Genesis slip around a corner, following the route the group was taking. Sighing, the gunman quickened his steps so as not to get lost in this business building. As he turned the corner, he was just in time to see Cloud enter a room, shouting at someone, and Tifa charging in after him with Barrett and Cid on the rear.

Genesis just stood in the hall with Yuffie, debating on entering or not. Vincent blinked curiously at the door before giving in and opening it. There, in the center of the room, was seated none other than Sephiroth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:Old Friends New Reunions

The room, to be precise, was in utter chaos. Sephiroth smirked in silence, Cloud yelled at the arrogant-undead-prick, Tifa was being dragged back by Barrett and Cid so she couldn't claw the-bastard's face off, Barrett shouted, "It isn't worth it!", while Cid tried to light a cigarette and hold back Tifa, and Vincent watched from the door.

Out in the hall, all Yuffie, Zach, and Genesis could hear were bursts of voices and scuffling, making them shift anxiously. The door suddenly burst open to reveal Tifa being dragged out, thrashing and screaming, by a worried Barrett and an anxious Cid, who was still trying to light up. Yuffie, Zach, and Genesis all peeked around the corner to look in and see Cloud telling Sephiroth off, while Vincent stood, staring at the corner of the room. Zach shouted, "Aerith!"

Yuffie and Cloud's heads snapped in the direction Vincent had been gazing at. "Oh Leviathan! Is the Life Stream Broken?!" Yuffie shouted as Cloud stuttered, "Aer-Ae-Aeri-" then fainted. Genesis and Sephiroth raised their eyebrows at the blond's reaction.

Zach's breaths were coming out shaky as he cradled Aerith's face. "Are you real?"

Leaning into his touch, she smiled softly at him and cupped his right hand. "Mhmm." The ancient closed her eyes as she basked in the moment of finally being with her soldier after so long.

Vincent averted his eyes from the private moment in the corner, and squatted next to Cloud's unconscious form. He tried slapping his face but the blond was still just a gone as before. Sighing, he tried waving his glove in his face, hoping for a distraction- and that air flow might help.

Yuffie was completely oblivious to all the drama around as her mind swirled around how this could happen. She pondered aloud, "What if the Life Stream has gotten over crowded! And to stop it from erupting they are throwing random dead out?!" Her hands flew to her face as she screamed, "What if things can't stay dead anymore!" Then she gripped her stomach. "What if dinner won't stay dead! What if just comes back to life?!" Yuffie gasped and gripped Vincent's shoulder, almost knocking him over, and frantically shook him. "Vincent, what if my lunch 'comes alive in my stomach?! I don't want little chocabos running around in my gut!"

Genesis blinked and turned to Sephiroth, who was still watching with amusement the drama before him. "You!"

Sephiroth blinked in confusion over at his old comrade, who was now jabbing a finger at him.

Reeve was walking calmly down the hall whistling a tune when he heard shouting in the distance. Confused, he darted down the hall, hoping he wouldn't find Avalanche engaged in battle and half the building gone. Nothing prepared him for what he saw when he turned the corner. Tifa was pounding dents into a vending machine, while Cid was chain smoking under a smoke detector, and Barrett was yelling at his phone, trying to get reception to call Marlene. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when an explosion went off in the interrogation room. Confused and alarmed, he threw open the door to find a shouting Genesis launching fire and random objects at an equally ruffled Sephiroth, who was using a chair to shield half the attacks. Vincent nodded his thanks at Reeve for opening the door as he shifted a hysterical Yuffie on his shoulder and dragged Clouds body by the feet into the hall. Zach and Aerith were in a corner with a materia shield up as they talked to each other.

He closed the door and scratched his chin. "Why aren't the alarms going off with all this-" He motioned to Cid's smoke and the explosions behind the door. " going on." Pulling a mini note book out, he made a note to check the fire alarm system. "Now that that's done, would someone care to explain what is going on?" Zach and Aerith came out holding hands as he said this.

"Oh that's easy. Genesis is a drama queen and is pissed that Seph has stooped so low, thus sullying the name of SOLDIER and his chances of being something greater than Sephiroth. Though I think there's something else that's pissing off the queeny, but said diva is using the following excuses as an excuse to argue with Seph."

Reeve blinked. "That's an argument?" Shaking his head, he sighed, "I shudder to think what a fight looks like."

Zach laughed "Wouldn't know, 'just know what Angeal told me about their training sessions." Vincent chuckled in the corner next to a rocking Yuffie, who seemingly was still traumatized from her thought process.

Reeve raised an eyebrow at her; Vincent just shrugged. Shaking his head, he talked into a wakie-talkie, ordering a batch of soldiers to separate the two Soldiers.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "You think a few Soldiers are going to stop That?"

Reeve chuckled. "Sephiroth complied to cooperating with us."

The ex-soldier shook his head. "I wasn't worried about Sephiroth." He led Aerith a few feet away to a bench by a big window.

Tifa squealed at seeing Aerith and started chattering away with her, sniffling a little at the bitter- sweet reunion. Aerith patted her shoulder in a mothering way as she quietly answered her questions. A group of ten Soldiers ran down the hall and nodded at Reeve as they threw open the door and shouted at the two occupants to put down the chair and table.

Cloud groaned on the floor, slowly sitting up and wincing at the throb at the back of his head. "Hmmm, what happened?"

Zach patted his shoulder. "Genesis blowing shit up, Yuffie having a panic-attack, and me and Aerith ninja-ing out of the fight. Oh, and Reeve sent ten guys in there to break up the fight. Apparently Genesis was about to throw the table at Seph."

Cloud nodded at Zach and smiled sheepishly at Aerith.

"How's your head, Cloud?"

Waving his hand, he grunted he was fine.

She smiled at him, then continued to talk to Tifa.

Barrett walked over to Reeve and announced that he told the kids that everything was fine, but that they would be a day longer on their trip.

Cid grunted from the wall that he was going to get some more cigarettes and mumbled on his way out to Aerith that it was good to see her again.

She giggled that he should take it easy at his retreating figure, receiving a wave in reply. The men walked out, announcing that Genesis was in the room next to Sephiroth's and was waiting to see Reeve. Thanking them, he turned to Avalanche, "Well, I'm going to evaluate whether Genesis is a threat anymore, and discharge Sephiroth into Aerith's custody. So if you all could sit tight for a few hours, we'll get that all done and you guys can be on your way."

Zach blinked in surprise as Reeve left. "Why's Seph being put in your hands? Are you looking for payback?"

Tifa snickered next to Aerith, who shook her head. "No, the Ancients and Planet have chosen it to be so."

Cloud now blinked up in confusion. "But why?"

Aerith tutted, "I don't quite know all the reasons, just that he has to repent for what Jenova inflicted through him."

Several Hours and a long conversation later, a guard came and told them to follow him. "Sephiroth is being discharged in the board 3 room just down the hall. If you will please follow me." Reeve met them outside the room, sighing, "Genesis is of no risk to us, so he will be free to go, but I would feel safer if he was under the watch of you guys. Is that alright?" Everyone sighed, but nodded none the less.

Barrett grumbled from the back, "Where are these foos going to be staying? Cid's house is too small, I'm always on the road, and Cloud an' Tif already have Mar and Denzel."

Tifa sighed, "But we do have Cloud's room and his office if we move a few things." She glanced at Cloud who grimly nodded.

The thought of his ex-enemy staying with him was far from pleasing. "We can split Genesis and Sephiroth between Me and Zach. Aerith can share with Tifa. Sadly, the new rooms are still in construction, so we'll have to make do with what we have." He turned to Vincent and Yuffie, shaking his head. "I'm sorry guys, you'll have to use the living room as your sleeping quarters."

Aerith piped up in the back, "We can stop at a store on the way home and get a cot or sleeping bags!" Everyone murmured in agreement and entered the room.

Sephiroth was sitting between Reno and Rude, "Yo! 'sup guys?"

Rude nodded "Avalanche."

Yuffie shouted from the back, "Hey, what are they doing here?!"

Reno smirked at her. "Tseng ordered us to come and share some info with y' all and check up on Zach, Aerith, Sephiroth," The redhead jerked at Sephiroth, "And Genesis."

The door slammed open behind everyone, and the said ex-soldier entered, looking thoroughly pissed. "What? Can we get a move on already?!" Snapped Genesis.

Zach chuckled with Sephiroth, "That's the Genesis I remember!"

"Shut it, Fair! I have better things to waste my time on!"

"Mhmmm, seems you'll be getting to know everyone here for a while."

Turquoise eyes zoomed in on Zach, narrowing more.

"I am well aware of my probation, Fair." The red head huffed, "I don't seeing why, but Reeve over there is a paranoid old ninny."

Reeve snorted. "So shall we?" He waved a hand at the Guards with both Genesis' and Sephiroth's weapons. Sighing, Reeve gave the signal to continue. Aerith was handed Sephiroth's sword and materia.

Yuffie eyed it then turned in disgust. " 'thought Shinra's finest would have better."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at the girl as everyone else snickered. Aerith walked over and handed Sephiroth his sword and other things. Smiling and swiping her hands on her skirts, she nodded approvingly. "It's too heavy for me. I think it'll be safer with you."

Everyone grabbed at their weapons as he smirked at her, then put his sword away.

Genesis already had everything returned by the time they relaxed a bit. "Goddess, you're all a jumpy bunch. If Sephiroth were to do anything, he would have done it long ago." Sighing, the redhead left the room.

Reno spat, "I never liked him. All bitching and no real help, in my opinion." Sephiroth glared at the turk, then followed Genesis out the door. Rude glanced at Reno. "What was it something I said?" chuckled Reno.

Rude turned to the group. "Tseng will call you on your way home." Then he left with Reno.

Cloud turned to Reeve, "What information did the turks have to share with WRO?"

Reeve smirked, "Oh you'll be surprised alright. Now if you'll excuse me." He nodded to Vincent then left.

Yuffie moaned, "Oh no, do we have to get back in the airship?"

Barrett shook his head, "No foo, me and Cid have to head back. Reeve has set up for you foos to drive back in some vans."

After waving goodbye, Cid and Barrett left, leaving the gang to find the vans. The "vans" turned out to be two vans for all eight of them and their equipment. Sighing, Tifa turned to everyone's dropped jaws, "Me and the girls will take the weapons, and you boys will take the other. Sound fair?" Everyone nodded.

Genesis, once seated in the back seat, announced, "Reeve gave me his approval to make a stop on the way "home" to get something." Vincent, who was driving, nodded then started the vehicle. Sephiroth was in the passenger seat, while Cloud and Zach chatted in the middle seats.

Vincent glanced at the directions that Reeve got from Genesis, blinking that they were coordinates, not a name. Glancing at Sephiroth, he handed the silverett a map and the paper with the coordinates and then continued driving.

Sephiroth glanced at the paper and then back at the dark driver. _Does he want me to locate the place?_ He blinked: he never had to deal with people this cryptic before. Usually he was told specifically what was wanted of him. Shrugging, he decided he had nothing else to do, so what harm does it do.

Cloud had fallen asleep after two hours at the road and Zach was bored. He turned to Genesis who was, to his surprise, anxious looking. The red head kept shifting and tapping a boot as if time wasn't going fast enough for where ever they were going. Zach sighed, _Might as well get some sleep too. Vincent was it? He can handle himself._ Then the dark haired man scrunched up as much as his seat would allow him to while still in the range of comfort.

Genesis was worried- even though if asked, the hot head would fervently deny it. The ex-soldier glanced around to find something to distract the thought process. Looking up front, the red head saw Sephiroth was holding a marked map, showing the dark haired man where he should turn next. Genesis got caught up in gazing at Sephiroth: watching how he would flex slightly when moving his arm around to point where exactly he was talking about; how he was smiling at something Vincent said; his lips turning up ever so slightly; then his nervous habit of him shifting the silver tresses out of his face._ Sigh, I wonder what he's thinking that's caused him to be anxious?_

Sephiroth glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Genesis staring intently at him. He caught the red head's eye in the mirror and smiled softly as a blush crossing the fair skin of his friend. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Genesis glanced down, then out the window- glancing nervously around at the scenery that the hot head clearly wasn't seeing. Sephiroth chuckled softly, but left his flustered friend alone.

Vincent watched this interaction quietly. _Hmm, curious those two act very close with one another._ The gunman recalled how Sephiroth had walked ahead of them and held the door for Genesis. _And then acted like it was supposed to be for Aerith._ Vincent glanced over at the ex-soldier, who was smiling a soft special smile. He quickly looked away, feeling intrusive. Looking at the time, he noted that they have been driving for three hours now._ Sigh, I hope we get there soon. This van is too small for the amount of stress everyone has been under._

The red head hollered from the back, "Stop the van!"

Vincent slammed on the brakes and glared at the ex-soldier, hoping there was a good reason for this. No excuse was given- Genesis just crawled over Zach, threw the door open, and sprinted into the woods.

"Genesis!" shouted Sephiroth, who was now sprinting after the crazed red head.

Cloud jerked awake and shouted, "Whats going on?" as Vincent bolted after the two, gun out and ready.

Zach blinked, still catching up to what he had seen. "Um, I think we're supposed to follow him." They grabbed their swords and followed, hoping the others weren't too far ahead.

Genesis was tearing through the trees at a dead sprint. _I hope I wasn't too late_ was repeating over and over again as the red head continued to put more distance between the others. Skidding, Genesis stopped and stared at a cave, then looked around at the surroundings. A grin spread across the red head's face. _Goddess, be alive!_ Genesis jogged into the cave, glancing all around. The sound of Sephiroth frantically shouting the ex-soldier's name could be heard in the distance as Genesis went farther in the cave cautiously.

Sephiroth stopped, having seen the familiar red hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see Genesis disappear into a cave. _What has gotten into you, Genesis? _He followed, sparing a look over his shoulder to see that Vincent had kept up with him. _Impressive. Hmm, I'll watch him more carefully from now on._ Sighing, he followed his friend into the strange cave. Up ahead, he saw Genesis stomping around making frustrated noises. "Gen, what is wrong with you?!" Genesis' head whipped up and showed tears of frustration glistening in the turquoise depths. Sephiroth's breath hitched at the sight. "Genesis, what's the matter?" He whispered.

Genesis rubbed roughly at the infuriating tears._ No time for tears when there's still a chance. Now _"_where is that blasted door?!_"

"Gen, what door?"

_Shit, did I say that out loud? Whatever. Ah, there it is!_

Sephiroth was getting very worried- Genesis wasn't one to cry; so when he saw them in the ex-soldier's eyes he had the urge to cradle the red head against him and brush them away. _I'd probably get punched._ Shaking those thoughts away, he saw Genesis was bending down and scratching at the floor. Sephiroth was going to ask what was on the floor, but there was a click as Genesis' fingers hooked on something in the leaves. A door was pulled up by Genesis, exposing wooden stairs that went into the earth.

Vincent watched from outside the cave as Genesis disappeared in to the ground with Sephiroth not far behind. _Sigh, those two are going to end up getting shot if they keep pulling shit like this._ Creeping into the cave, Vincent saw Cloud and Zach catching up, swords ready. _Sigh, there better be a good reason for this,_ he thought as he descended the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Final Fantasy Vii or any of it's characters_

Chapter 8: Reunited

Sephiroth gasped as he saw what was hidden under the cave. A small lab was laid out before him. A generator powered everything, and a water mill running by an underground stream charged the generator. He looked around him in awe as he stepped into the room. Far in the corner was a mako reactor holding a person. Genesis was tapping on machines and muttering, but the red head sounded almost relieved- but not quite. Sephiroth stepped closer to the machine to better look at the person in the tube. Shock was an understatement at what hit the silverett as he gazed upon Angeal.

Vincent blinked at the sight before him. _Who made all this?_ He ascended the stairs when he heard the boys running down after him. Cloud blinked in surprise while Zach shouted, "Angeal!" He pushed past Vincent and Cloud to stand next to Sephiroth, who was just standing there, too shocked to move. Genesis snarled at the- _puppy?-_ for being obnoxious and noisy; then proceeded to shove the two aside to let the man inside the reactor out.

Sighing -_You'll be okay friend- _Genesis dragged the childhood friend over to a stool next to a computer. "Sephiroth, make yourself useful and hold the puppy away from Angeal." Sephiroth nodded and grabbed Zach and dragged him away to stand near Vincent and Cloud. They all watched as Genesis pulled out a red sphere from the pouch hanging at the red head's hip and mumbled to it.

Vincent only caught a few words- _Goddess and Blessing, what is going on?_ The room lit up and Genesis touched the orb to the man leaning on the stool. Sephiroth gasped "Is that-?"

"Yes; she can cure the deterioration."

Cloud and Vincent cocked their heads to the side while Zach froze. "You mean-?" The room then went dark for a second, shocking everyone, then slowly the lights turned back on.

Genesis attached a few wires to Angeal and clicked away at a computer then sighed, "Thank Goddess."

Zach blinked "So he's not dead and he's now cured?"

Genesis smiled softly and gazed at the now sleeping form of Angeal, "Yes, he'll be fine now."

…

Back in the van continuing on their way to Edge, everyone, except the unconscious Angeal, silently mulled over what happened. Zach and Genesis sat in the back seats with Angeal in between. Cloud was back in the middle, while Sephiroth took the passenger seat again as Vincent started the van. Zach was staring at his mentor, stuck between happiness and sadness. Genesis sighed and leaned against the window, trying to block out the world now that Angeal was safe.

Vincent sighed- _back to the heavy atmosphere. Leviathan, this day can not come to an end fast enough._ Glancing at his phone, he wondered what Yuffie was up to. He missed her constant talking, even if the situation was awkward. _Always chattering on. Oh Yuffie, what am I going to do with you._

Sephiroth's head was reeling._ Ugh, what a day. I just started living again and already it's chaotic! _Sighing, he looked out the window, hoping scenery would help calm his nerves. He gazed at the dark sky. _Ah, just like how I feel. Hmm,_ He mused over this for a second- _How does one feel like the night sky? Ha, I sound Like Genesis now._ Shaking his head, he leaned back on his hand and continued to stare outside. _I wonder if it'll go back to what it used to be._ He remembered heated looks, fights, laughter, sharing secrets, belonging, warmth and_ love._

Turning around, he looked at the red head, who was gazing at the night sky but not seeing it- for the red head's eyes where miles away. He smiled, seeing his dear friend going back to how it used to be. Shifting back in his seat, he closed his eyes, seeing the red head grinning openly at him as rain came pouring down on them, washing away the mud covering them. Sighing at the memory- _I wished that day had never ended._

A loud ringing broke the silence, jerking many people out of their slumber. Vincent calmly flipped it open and switched to speaker phone. "Vincent Valentine."

"Ah, Tifa said you'd answer, unlike Cloud. This is Tseng." There was a silence after this and a rustle of what sounded like papers. "I'm sorry to call so late, but I was busy today or-" Tseng chuckled, "yesterday. I wanted to share some very interesting information we uncovered going through some old Shinra documents." Vincent blinked, but showed no more reaction to this information. "Any way, we found Lucrecia's old video journal and some documents stored in it that were sealed." Now this got his attention; glancing at the phone, he willed Tseng to continue. "She was a very emotional women; that aside, she claimed that her child that she said she had with Hojo was really not his. She switched the sperm with another that she felt would add better genetics to the project."

Everyone, but Angeal who was still slumbering in the back, was now staring at the phone, trying to piece together what was being said. "Vincent, she confessed to having stolen your sperm and using it to create Sephiroth." Every one took a sharp breath in as Tseng continued talking as if the information wasn't life altering "And I will be sending a copy of the video files and documents to Seventh Heaven for you to view personally. That is all. Good bye, Vincent."

A heavy silence fell over the van as all eyes turned to Vincent Valentine. He shifted uncomfortably under their gazes, wishing to deal with this in private. His gaze shifted to Sephiroth, who was looking more pale than normal. The silverett was looking at him expectantly and almost curiously. His eyes bore into him as if to study every inch of the man that Tseng claimed was his own flesh and blood.

Genesis was the first to break the silence. "Oh thank Goddess, it wasn't really Hojo!" Zach and Cloud made no reaction to this comment, still intent on what Vincent would do. They spent the rest of the ride, much to Vincent's dislike, like that.

Edge finally came into view around dawn, and by then Cloud had finally fallen back asleep, leaving only Zach and Sephiroth staring at the driver. Genesis had lost interest after the comment the red head had offered and chose to reread Loveless again.

They pulled up to the bar to see all the girls had waited up for them. Tifa greeted them with a smile, handing them each a sleeping bag. The bartender only raised an eyebrow at Angeal, but didn't say anything on the matter. Zach and Genesis dragged their friend over to the couch and placed a blanket over him, before returning to the bar to be shown their rooms. Vincent stalked past everyone and went into the living room; he promptly laid on the floor near the couch and placed the sleeping bag over him like a blanket and pulled it over his head. The girls went to Tifa's room, leaving Cloud to show Zach and Sephiroth his room, and Genesis to his office. They bade good night and went into the rooms to catch up on some much earned sleep. Genesis took off the red leather coat and laid down on the floor. Folding the coat up, the red head used it as a pillow and the sleeping bag as a blanket. Cloud laid on top of his sleeping bag and sighed,_ Tomorrow is going to be tiring. I wonder how Vincent is holding up?_ He thought as he drifted back to sleep.

The following morning was full of life. Tifa and Aerith giggled in the kitchen as Tifa made breakfast. Vincent rolled over and found Yuffie where he had left her last night.

'_Hey Vince, you awake?'_

' _Silence' _

'_Well, you need to roll over cause you got the best part of the floor.' He had thought she was joking until he felt her shove him a little and squeeze into the tiny space between him and the couch. 'G'night, Vinnie.'_

Sighing, he smiled down at the sleeping ninja. A disheveled Genesis wandered into the living room, ignoring the other occupants and checked on Angeal. The red head exhaled and turned to leave, muttering, "How long you gonna sleep? You've had three and a half years of beauty sleep."

"I'll sleep as long as I like thank you very much." Came a gruff voice.

Genesis whipped around, "Ange!" A huge grin spread across the red head's face.

Angeal smiled back. "Gen, I would ask where we are but I'm guessing it's part of your plan, too." Genesis silently shook the red locks as if to say no. Angeal quirked an eyebrow at his friend, then spread his arms and muttered, "Come here."

The ex-soldier shuffled into the embrace and muttered into the larger man's shoulder, "I missed you, Angeal."

The man hummed, "So it's been three and a half years, huh?"

The red head nodded, then stood up, cocky mask back on. "You'll be shocked what's happened when you took your little nap."

Angeal chuckled, "I'm sure."

"Can you stand?"

"Yes, yes, I just have to get the circulation going. Stop mothering, I'll be fine."

Genesis huffed, "Fine, then make yourself at home. I'm off the take a proper shower."

Vincent sighed as Genesis left the room, then started gathering his sleeping bag.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you tell me where I am?"

Vincent looked up as he finished rolling his bedding. "A bar called Seventh Heaven, in a city called Edge." He then leaned down and shook Yuffie.

"Hmm, what'd I miss?" He smiled as the ninja sat up and rubbed her eyes. Glancing around the room, yawning, her eyes landed on the curious man sitting on the couch. "AHHHH!"

Cloud came running in after he heard her scream to see Vincent chuckling while Angeal was sitting, stunned, staring blankly at the girl that such a ear piercing cry erupted from. He stared as Yuffie stuttered and pointed at the man they had brought home. Shaking his blond tufts, Cloud explained. "Yuffie, it's okay- he's with Zach." Glancing at Vincent, he muttered, "Rude came by earlier and dropped this off for you." A medium-sized cardboard box with the Shinra sealing tape on it was placed in front of the gunman on the coffee table. Yuffie blinked at it, then up at Vincent, who just glared at it as if it had offended him. Angeal sat patiently, watching as everyone fell silent. He had perked at the name of his apprentice and wanted to ask this man if it was in fact the same Zach he knew.

"Um, pardon me, but does this Zach you speak of happen to be Zach Fair, First Class Soldier?"

Cloud jerked his gaze from Vincent and the curious box. "Um, yeah, but Soldier doesn't exist anymore, so I guess he's just Zach Fair now."

Angeal blinked, at this new information."Is he here?"

Cloud stayed silent for a minute, staring at the man as if he where making up his mind, before he nodded slowly.

Angeal sighed, relief washing over him. "Can you take me to him?" The blond paused again, then nodded once more at Angeal and turned to leave. Angeal slowly pulled himself up and nodded at Yuffie, "Sorry for scaring you, miss." Then he followed a smirking Cloud.

"Shut up, Choco Head!" A laugh was his response. Pouting, Yuffie turned back to Vincent. "So you gonna open it or continue burning it with your eyes?"

Vincent turned to the girl next to him and sighed. "I don't know, Yuffie."

The young ninja quirked her eyebrow at him. Turning, he shook his head. "It makes it real."

Yuffie chuckled, "Vinnie, it's already real." Slapping her knees as she continued, "All that's left now is the official document that says your a daddy!"

He glared at her while she erupted into giggles. "Hmmm"

"No wait, Vinnie, don't go, I wanna be here to see the look on your face when the bitch confesses to violating you!" Swishing his cape, he left the living room cringing as Yuffie roared with laughter. Glancing down at the offending box in his hands, he huffed in disgust at it. _And I thought Hojo was bad._

…

Sephiroth woke with a start from his nightmares. _Jenova's sick smile and the murdering of countless innocents for her and Shinra. Goddess, I wish my mind stayed blank at night._ Getting off the bed, he walked around Zach's sleeping form and wandered out of the room over to the bathroom. He paused, unsure of what to do, so he awkwardly knocked on the wood door. He heard Genesis shout, "Just a Minute!" from inside. There was a rustling and the water being turned off. He shifted uncomfortably in the hall as he tried not to listen to noises behind the door. A loud bang followed by a string of swears snapped him out his thoughts, though. Cocking his head, he asked, "You okay, Gen?"

Another swear, more muffled this time, and a snarl- "Goddess just tighten already!" was all the answer he got. Sephiroth was about to leave and search for another bathroom when the door flew open, showing a ruffled Genesis with damp hair in a tight black sweater and a baggy pair of sweat-pants. He raised his eyebrow at the attire earning a, "What? My clothes were filthy so I had to borrow a sweater from the blond and these sweat pants from the lady bar tender cause the twerp has short legs and a tiny waist!" Sephiroth covered his mouth, trying to hide his grin as he slipped past his friend into the bath room, but a chuckle slipped out as he closed the door. "Fuck you, Sephiroth!"

Angeal almost got trampled as Genesis came stomping down the stairs. "Gen?"

"He can go to hell!"

"Sephiroth I take it?" he called after his childhood friend.

"Arrrggh!" was hollered from around the corner his friend had turned. Chuckling, he continued on his way up the stair and down the hall as instructed by the blond man.

Zach was just waking when he heard the bedroom door open, "Ah, Sephiroth, did you need an escort down stairs?" he mumbled as he rolled over.

"He would be furious if he ever heard you say that to him." chuckled a familiar voice.

Shooting into a sitting position, Zach gasped, "Angeal, you're awake!"

Smirking, he mused, "I seem to be scaring a lot of people today."

Zach teased, "Ah, you didn't scare me; I was merely acting surprised 'cause- um-"

He watched in amusement as Zach scratched his head while grinning sheepishly- _acting like the same old Zach_, but if Angeal looked closer, he could see dark circles under the young man's eyes. There was a deep weariness about him that he tried to cover up with laughter, but his body language told the sad truth. Thankfully, his eyes still held that twinkle of life that Angeal had hoped would never fade. Exhaling, he changed the topic, "Ah, Zach, it seems much has happened since I took my leave." He lowered himself next to Zach, crossing his legs, and he patted the young mans shoulder, "Care to fill me in?"

A grin spread over his pupil's face. "Okay, but don't blame me if it's confusing as hell." Chuckling, Zach scratched the back of his head again, "Cause I'm still struggling to grasp at everything that's happened." Angeal nodded patiently. "Well, it started when you and Genesis disappeared-"

…

Vincent was hiding on the roof, reading a document from the open box next to him, when Sephiroth dropped from the sky next to him. His hair was damp and he wore a too tight black tank top and a pair of ill fitting sweat-pants that he recognized as Tifa's. "That girl of yours told me I'd find you up here." Vincent glanced up at him, but made no move to talk. Sephiroth sighed and sat next to the strange man. " Well, is it true?"

"Seems so." The dark man held up a DNA test show the results as him being the silverette's father. Sephiroth took it, looked it over, then placed it back in the box. Sighing, he smacked his leg and turned to the stranger next him. "Then let's start with who are you, and what happened?"

A bitter chuckle slipped from Vincent's lips. "I used to be your **mother**'s body guard. Back then, I was a Turk."

Sephiroth blinked in surprise. "How old are you?"

Vincent glanced at the ex-soldier "Sixty."

Gasping, he did not expect this from the man that looked no older than himself. He thought the man might have a baby face, and was around forty-six, making the man eighteen when the scientist took advantage of him._ But that would make him-_

"I was twenty-eight when Hojo shot me and then experimented on my corpse." Sephiroth wasn't surprised that Hojo would commit such a sin. But it still made his skin crawl. "Your **mother** tried to save me after Hojo had left me to rot. She put a demon in me named Chaos." His eyes stayed strained in front of him as he told his story. "I had loved her, but she betrayed me for Hojo and then out of a guilty conscience brought me back with a monster that she had found with my father and incidentally killed him with." Pausing, he sighed. "When I woke, it was too late for me. I couldn't age, I was a monster and a harbor for monsters." Sephiroth felt a twitch at the word monster. " I couldn't save you or your mother. She died because of what she did to you." He glanced at Sephiroth, then returned his gaze. "I locked myself in a coffin for thirty years as penance for letting happen what happened to you and her."

Sephiroth blinked, taking it all in. "So, you never slept with my mother? I mean, you said you loved her-"

Vincent sighed, shaking his head. "She stole it from a medical exam that she pushed to have happen." Another bitter chuckle escaped him. "She knew I would never agree to it. I don't believe in sacrifices for science."

Sephiroth could only blink as Vincent snarled the last line. "Hmm, she caused quite a lot of trouble in her time." Scratching his head, the silverette muttered, "Even after she was dead."

Vincent nodded slowly in agreement. They sat in silence for a bit, just listening to the wind. Glancing at the darker man, he noticed that he did bear resemblance to him._ Hmmm, we share the same noise, eye shape, eyebrows, lips and cheek bones. But his chin is squarer and his shoulders are slightly smaller than mine._ Glancing at his dark unruly hair, he mused,_ I must have my mother's jaw and hair._ He leaned forward and shifted through the box, looking to see if he could find a picture of the woman. Vincent whipped one out of one his pockets. "Here."

Sephiroth took it and looked down upon a brunette woman smiling softly at the camera. "Did you-"

"She thought I needed to have token, to remind me to loosen up."

"Ah." The silence returned as Vincent went back to gazing ahead, and the ex-soldier stared at the women who had caused so much damage. Sighing, he turned to Vincent and gave him a slight bow. "Thank you for telling me your story, and I apologize for what has happened since." He then turned and jumped off the roof, leaving Vincent to go back to his silence.

…

Cloud came home that evening from deliveries to the bar being covered in shopping bags, boxes, and clothes. He put his keys down and looked around calling, "Hello? Tifa, what's going on?"

Giggling, Aerith came running out of the kitchen wearing a light yellow sun dress, "Tsk, Zach! Oh hello, Cloud, I'm so sorry for the mess." Smiling softly at him, she started folding the clothes.

"Oh! No it's okay. Um-"

Tifa wandered in, dust covering her white shirt and shorts, laughing with an equally dusty Angeal, who wore now a black long-sleeve-shirt with jeans. "Oh, welcome home, Cloud! Angeal here, has been telling me some hysterical stories of Zach while he helped me finish one of the spare rooms." Cloud nods a greeting as he takes his jacket off.

Angeal chuckled, "It's the least I can do to try and repay you all for your kindness."

Opening his mouth, Cloud was about to say something when Zach burst out of the kitchen, wearing a plain gray shirt and jeans with suds all up his arms, shouting, "Yuffie, tell Genesis the water's still not hot!"

The girl's voice hollered back from the basement, "Got it!"

The ex-solder grinned and winked at Aerith before he noticed Cloud standing there. His charming grin turned to that of mischief as he hollered, "Hiya, strifeman! The water heater turned off while I was doing the dishes, so Genesis is down there fixing it."

Cloud blinked in surprise at the news. "How long-" But Zach had already turned around to re-enter the kitchen, only pausing to flick Aerith's twist playfully before disappearing behind the door. Cloud glanced nervously at Tifa, who was drinking a cup of water at the bar while Angeal left also for the kitchen. "Tif, why didn't you call me?"

Sighing, she smiled at him, "Cause you didn't need the stress hanging over you while you where at work." Shrugging, she took another sip of water, then stated, "Plus, we got it under control over here."

Sephiroth then wandered down the stairs into the bar, clad in a white t-shirt and black jeans. "Aerith, the kids want another movie, but I don't know where the movies are kept."

Aerith put down the pile of laundry and tsked, "Well, i'll go take care of that. Can you finish cleaning up this mess?"

He nodded as the small women bustled up stairs. Glancing around, he started to collect all the boxes and bags. Vincent came in the front door behind Cloud, carrying several huge bags of take out. Tifa clapped her hands together. "Good the foods here." She then turned and shouted, "Guys, food's here! Wash up and get your butts down here!"

There were several shouts back, "Ok!"

"Be there in a sec!"

"Coming!" from all different corners of the house, followed by a thundering of feet climbing up and down stairs.

Vincent walked around the stunned blond and sat the bags down on the counter, while Zach and Angeal came out of the kitchen with plates and silverware. Marlene and Denzel were the first to appear, followed by Aerith, who promptly sat next to Zach. Next, Genesis and Yuffie rushed in with little grease stains on their face.

Cloud and Sephiroth chuckled at the same time as the two chattered away with each other, oblivious to everyone else. Surprised, Cloud glanced over at Sephiroth, who was still staring at Genesis. Genesis, apparently, liked the color red, because the red head chose a crimson, long-sleeved, knit turtle-neck with a pair of tight black jeans; and still the ex-soldier was wearing the boots one gets when you're a soldier. Now that Cloud thought of it, he looked around the room and saw that all the soldiers still wore their boots. Shaking his head, Cloud chuckled as he sat down and accepted the plate handed to him. Clothes never meant much to him; he just wore a navy-blue, sleeveless, knit turtle-neck with baggy black trip-pants(what, they're comfy!); and when he was riding his motorcycle, he wore the leather jacket Tifa bought him for his birthday._ Sigh, now that I think about it, I have a specific taste in clothing, too. But it's not like I'm eccentric like Yuffie, who wears blue and black short-shorts with a tight sky-blue belly-t-shirt and knee-high black converse._ Shaking his head, once more he internally sighed at the ninja's taste in fashion._ Too much skin for a woman to being showing. Ma would have scolded Yuffie for exposing so much._ A small smirk graced his lips as he imagined his mother chastising the ninja.

"Goddess, what are you smiling about over there?"

Cloud's head snapped up to see Genesis looking straight at him. "Uh-"

"Oh, I know, you thought Tifa looked hot in her shorts!" shouted Yuffie.

Blushing, he glanced at a blushing Tifa, who was scowling at the other girl. Everyone chuckled at the comment, except Vincent- for that Cloud was grateful. "Yuffie, that is frankly none of your business." scolded the gunman. She made a face at the man, but dropped the subject and continued eating her overflowing plate of some spicy, Wutaniese, noodle-stir fry. Looking down at his untouched plate, he saw Tifa had given him the battered-fried-chicken with the sweet sauce, egg rolls, vegi-fried-rice and broccoli in a salty-fishy-brown sauce. _She's really too good to me._ Looking over at Tifa, he caught her eye and smiled. A light blush crossed her cheeks but she didn't look away.

Zach lightly chuckled as he watched his friend and Tifa give each other a sappy look. _Ah, to be young and in love. Speaking of-_Glancing to his right, he watched as Aerith giggled at something one of the kids said. A soft smile graced his lips as he continued to watch her until she gave him a questioning glance. His grin grew, but he just shook his head and turned back to his food. He loved the delicious stir-fry Yuffie had introduced to him. She'd told him when he ate his shrimp egg roll he has to pour the hot mustard and sweet-sauce together on it- then and only then could he eat it. Chuckling, he thought of how she hadn't changed too much personality wise from back then. Glancing down the counter, he saw her and Genesis engaged in a heated conversation._ Who'd have thought those to would ever get along. What could they possibly have in common?_ "Hey, Yuffie, don't let Genesis bully you into reading Loveless!"

Yuffie crinkled her nose at the book's name. "My old man used to read that to me as punishment for doing something unladylike. Said it'd give me-" she made quotation marks with her fingers as she drawled, " Class."

Zach laughed as Genesis huffed, "Well, it is a classic masterpiece! But using it as a punishment is a waste of it's beauty!"

Sephiroth and Angeal chuckled farther down.

"What! I'm not even going to try convince you two 'cause you're both so-!" The red head sighed, "I won't fall for that again. Any way, I'll have you know I wasn't talking about Loveless. It's not my only interest."

A scoff came from Sephiroth as Angeal ignored the jab and continued eating.

"We were talking about how when you grow up in an important rich household that the table manners are beyond ridiculous."

Yuffie chimed in, "Yeah, there's the learning everyone's names who will be at the dinner table-"

Genesis threw in, "And making small talk with the idiots-"

The ninja nodded, "And eating strange food to make them feel at home!"

Scrunching in disgust, the red head added, "Ugh, that was the worst!" as Yuffie continued, "And don't even get me started on the silverware etiquette!"

They both nodded in agreement. "The bowls and plates being placed in specific places-"

"Or the amount of spoons and forks that all have a different uses!" cried Yuffie as Genesis scoffed in revulsion,

"Or the different glasses for the drinks-"

"Oh Leviathan, did you know I drank water once from the champagne glass when an ambassador was at the table?!"

"No!"

Yuffie nodded sagely as everyone but the red head head's spinned with confusion.

Cloud asked quietly, "But isn't it just a glass?"

The two shouted in unison, "NO!" making the blond shrink a little in his seat as they prattled on about what glass holds what.

_Ah, I didn't see that coming._ He watched Yuffie and Genesis waving their hands about as they ranted about the absurdity of it all. _Who'd have thought they had similar childhoods, _Zach pondered as he went back to his food.

…

Tifa was washing up the dishes with Cloud- as was their nightly ritual- thinking about how nice the evening was when Cloud stated, "The kids seem to like Sephiroth."

She glanced over at him, then backed up and glanced through the door to the living room, where Sephiroth was being taught by Denzel and Marlene how to play Monopoly. Giggling, she went back to washing a plate. "I guess they do." Looking over at Cloud, she softly asked, "Are you okay with him?" His blue eyes glanced over at her, then back to the cup he was drying as he thought this over. Tifa waited patiently as the silence dragged on, knowing he'd respond once he had organized his thoughts on the matter.

"I guess-" he paused as he thought of the right word. "He's alright, I guess." He glanced at the door leading to the living room. "I mean, it was Jenova that did all that stuff, and he-" He put down the plate that was now dry, "He-I heard him last night."

Tifa raised her eyebrow at the blond, "Heard?"

Cloud turned to her, "He has horrible nightmares."

Tifa blinked at the information, surprised slightly. "Hmm, I guess it makes sense, having that alien inside your head." she pondered as she turned back to finish washing the last dish.

Cloud nodded in agreement as he waited for her to finish up. "The kids like him, so that says enough for me." was the last thing he said on the subject before they fell into a comfortable silence.

…

Aerith was sitting on the stairs, quietly listening to the sounds of the house. Down the hall, one could hear Cloud talking and Tifa's giggle. Up the stairs, she could hear Yuffie's light tinkle of a laugh as Vincent's low voice rumbled, just barely audible. Farther into the house, Sephiroth and Denzel groaned as Marlene cackled about buying Park Place. Aerith smiled as she heard this-_ Hmm, seems he'll be just fine after all._ Somewhere someone was whistling to themselves, pausing ever so often as if distracted by something. _Tifa has a nice place here._ The ancient tapped her chin with her pointer finger as she closed her eyes,_ I wonder what it would be like to have a home of my own._ Dropping her hands to her lap, she kept her eyes closed, trying to imagine what she would have in her home. _A small cottage maybe, with lots of flowers and sky as far as the eye can see._ Swaying slightly, she hummed,_ That would be nice. The breeze ruffling my hair as I work in the soil. _She could almost see the sun and feel the warmth on her skin._ Wait, I do feel warm, and-_ "Whatcha thinkin about?" breathed a familiar voice.

"Zach! Don't do that, you scared me!" giggled Aerith as she playfully shoved the man.

His eyes twinkled with mischief, like the old days. "Oh? Lil' ol me? Scary? I thought you liked my eyes." He teased.

"I did not!" huffed Aerith, trying very hard not to grin. Zach threw his head back and laughed. She smiled softly as she watched him. "I missed this, Zach."

The ex-soldier stopped and looked at her, grin still present, "I missed **you** an awful lot." He countered, searching her face. She blushed and looked down at her hands._ How can he be so blunt?_ She peeked up at him and saw he was still staring at her, waiting.

"Um, Zach?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're really close to my face." Zach chuckled, but stayed where he was, a soft smile gracing his lips-_ Lips, they look so soft, No! Wait stay focused! Eyes up, Aerith!_

"Your point?"

She blinked and blushed, trying to remember what they were talking about, "What?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Flustered, she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot. Um, what I was saying. Um-" Smile widening he leaned closer. "I was-" He inches closer. "About to-"

She was now openly staring at his lips as he neared and asked, sighing, "To?" His eyes were now half-lidded, as he was now a breath away, as he whispered, "I love you, Aerith." then crashed their lips together before she could even react to what he'd said. _He loves me?! Oh Gaia, he's so-_ then her mind shut off as she kissed back, returning all the yearning she could feel in his touch. One of his arms was next to her head on the wall as the other snaked around her waist. All she could do was feel. His warmth was everywhere. And, to her surprise, he didn't attempt to deepen the kiss. He stayed content just moving against her lips. Slowly, he eventually pulled away, but stayed so close that she could feel his heavy breathing on her face. _Or is that mine?_ Aerith's heart almost stopped when she opened her eyes. All she could see were his deep sky-blue eyes gazing at her in wonder. She blinked down, then looked back up at his eyes and smiled. He returned her's with his own lopsided grin.

"That was amazing." He airily chuckled. Aerith giggled as well, unable to resist the giddy feeling in her stomach. Biting her lip, she searched his face, then reached up and stroked his cheek with her right hand, and giggled once again as he leaned into her touch.

She reached her other hand and cupped his face in her hands and whispered, "I love you too, Zach." He blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting a response so soon, but a grin soon spread across his handsome features.

His gaze flickered back down at her lips and back up to her emerald eyes as he asked, "May I?"

She closed her eyes and hummed, "Yes." She could feel his smile on his lips as he captured her lip with much more passion this time as his arms both wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap. She hummed happily as she thought, _Yes, definitely lots of sky. I want my personal sky with me, sharing all my happiness and life at my future home. Oh, Zach, I am never letting you go. Never again._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters_

Chapter Nine: Secrets And Surprises

Deeper in the city, away from the cozy atmosphere of the Seventh Heaven staircase, Rude had Reno hoisted over his shoulder as he climbed the many stairs to his apartment. Rude sighed as he dragged Reno into his apartment, which felt more like their apartment because the red head was always over. Even though he lived next door, Reno seemed to think it was more convenient to have Rude take care of all the messy turk's needs. Shaking his head, he dropped the very drunk Reno on his leather couch. Reno murmured and rolled over, asleep from the amount of alcohol intake. _You don't usually drink this much._

Glancing down at his partner, he pondered what Elena had told him._ "He's been snooping around the old Turk files, looking for something." _

"_And this is supposed to mean something?" _

"_Well, Reno charged into Tseng's office screaming about how he had lied to him and shaking around a death certificate. Um-" she paused and rustled around papers and mumbled, " It looks like the old Turk director's death certificate, but at a later time then when we were told." _

_Sighing, Rude rubbed his temples, "Do you know where he is now?"_

_Elena sighed as well, "Said something about needing a drink. Sorry, I don't know more- I lost him around Main Street, downtown."_

_He muttered thanks as he closed his phone. It had taken him three hours to locate the red head, and by then his partner was beyond sloppy drunk._

Another sigh escaped his mouth as he muttered, "Your going to turn me gray early from your-" He shook his head and went into the kitchen to make the red head coffee for the no doubt huge hangover that would come. There was a rustling in his living room, as he turned on the coffee pot, followed by a retching noise. "Oh, hell no! Not on the carpet! Don't you dare have gotten puke on my new couch!" Rude snarled quietly as he rushed into the living room. Blinking in surprise, he was disgusted and relieved as he stared down at a puke covered Reno. The red head had managed to puke all over the rumpled turk outfit and on nothing else. "Peachy, just peachy." Rude muttered as he went over to his still passed out friend. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up." Dragging Reno by the armpits, he dragged the red head to the bathroom. "You know, you usually wake up and rush to the nearest sink when you vomit." He muttered as he started undressing his friend. Heaving the red head out of the turk jacket was harder than it looked. The damn drunk kept shifting uncomfortably as Rude tried to be gentle, but Reno was making it very hard indeed. That thrown aside, he glanced at the puke covered shirt and mused how to open it without getting vomit on his hands, but of course Reno had gotten it all all over the chest of the shirt. "Ugh, the things I do for you!" Muttered Rude as he started unbuttoning the formally white shirt, wincing as he tried not think about what he was currently touching. Pausing half way down he noticed that Reno had wrappings on his chest. _I don't remember him getting a wound._ Slightly worried his partner hadn't gotten taken proper care of his chest wound and curiosity mingled as he slipped the shirt off and started unwrapping the bandage. "What'd he do now?" grumbled Rude as he got to the last strip._ I haven't seen any blood so it must be a miner injury. But what would need so much bandage if there was no risk of bleeding out?_ The bandage fell and Rude froze in shock. _What the?_ He glanced back down._ Um, Are those? Oh Hell! He's a-ah-um- a she?_ Standing up, he left the bathroom, mind reeling._ Think, what do you do when you find out your partner has a hidden gender...There isn't any procedure for something like this!_ Standing in the kitchen, he washed his hands as he listed the things he could do._ I need to wash the vomit off him-er-her and I don't want to see any thing. Maybe I can put one of my shirts on her and wash her through the- no what if she wakes up while- Oh fuck! _Sighing, he turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Reno clearly wanted to hide this, so if I know and she knows I know, there's no telling what could happen. _Shifting his feet, he listed the people that could help him._ I can't ask Elena for help, Reno clearly didn't trust anyone, so telling her would be a way everyone would find out. Damn her and her loud mouth. Hmmm, think… women that wouldn't tell anyone and could help Reno..._ "Maybe-It's a bit of a risk, but she doesn't seem like a loud mouth." Sighing, he grabbed his keys and phone and left.

…

Tifa was tiptoeing down the stairs, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone, as she made her way to the kitchen to get some water. Sighing, she winced as she turned the tap on, "Damn super hearing." she muttered as she filled her cup up. A rap on the bar door made her nearly drop her glass. _ Who could that be this late?_ Tifa thought as she made her way into the bar, pausing only to put her cup down on the counter. Opening the door, she blinked in surprise to see a distressed looking Rude not wearing his always present shades, hand raised as if he where about to knock again. "Can I help you?"

He dropped his hand to his side as he glanced down. "I didn't know who else to go to."

Tifa blinked, now very confused, "Pardon?"

Rude still wouldn't look her in the eyes as he mumbled, "I still don't know if you can help or if I can trust you. I-" He looked up at her with pleading eyes, "I just don't know what to do."

She studied his face for a minute then stepped aside, motioning with her arm for him to come in. He ducked his head in a silent thanks as he stepped into the bar. "Have a seat and tell me what's this all about."

Sighing, he took a seat on a stool at the bar's counter next to Tifa, who had resumed drinking her cup of water. "It's Reno."

She hummed as she sipped her water. When he stayed silent after that she glanced over, raising her eyebrow at the man. "And?"

Clearing his throat, he thought of the best way to word his predicament, "He, um, er, I guess I should say she, but I don't know how to explain it because I don't even know what's going on-" He rambled, making Tifa spit her water.

"What do you mean she?" Rude froze. "Rude? What do you mean?"

Rude sighed, deflating against the counter he had been leaning his elbows on. "I said she because-" He swallowed, "Reno got really drunk tonight because I guess he-erm I mean she found out that the old Turk boss had faked his death and that it was recently that he had passed away." Shifting in his seat he continued, "Reno was close to him and I guess the whole situation was a too much so he-i mean she went off and drank like Reno does to loosen up. I got a call from Elena telling me I should go find him-er-her and that I should start with the bars in downtown." Sighing, he rubbed his forehead, "She was so wasted when I finally found him-her."

Tifa blinked, now extremely confused. _What does any of this have anything to do with anything I can help with, and why does Rude keep referring to Reno as a female? Unless- No that's not possible! He's a reckless flirt!_ But she stayed silent, hoping he would explain what all this information would mean for her.

"I carried her back to my apartment and set her on my couch. As I went to make him-her coffee, Reno threw-up all over him-er-herself." Tifa flinched, crinkling her nose at the thought-_ Ew, poor Rude._ "So I dragged him to my bathroom to clean him up when I found wrappings under his shirt." He held his head in his hands as he whispered, "I swear I had no idea, even after all these years! I-" Rude paused as he ran his hands down his face and glanced at Tifa. "Tifa, Reno is a woman."

Tifa gasped at the information,_ He's got to be kidding!_ Staring at his face, she knew Rude was dead serious, and that pranks were more Reno's thing. "Oh my! Um-" She glanced away for a second. "What do you want me to do?"

Rude looked down at his hands resting on his lap. "I was hoping you could clean her up and put some fresh wrappings on her so when she wakes up she would think I don't know."

Tifa nodded as she listened. "So you feel uncomfortable doing this yourself because he's a woman?" Rude nodded but stayed silent, waiting for her answer. Putting her cup down Tifa sighed, "Fine I'll help you." Rude lightened up slightly. "But what do I say if he – I mean she wakes up during-" She motioned around her as if to explain what she would be doing.

"You'll just say you where changing his shirt."

"But what if it's while I'm washing her off?"

Rude sighed. "Let's hope she doesn't."

Tifa looked at him as his lips set in a thin line of determination. _He's really worried._ "Okay, let me get dressed and then we'll go." She announced as she stood up.

Just then a phone rang. Rude and Tifa froze, "It's not mine I left it upstairs."

Rude nodded and grabbed his from his pocket. "It's Reno."

Tifa asked, "Will she know you know? How'd you leave her?"

Rude grimaced as he watched his phone blink Reno's number, "With her shirt off and bandages gone."

She placed a hand over chest as she gasped, "Oh god!" She glanced around, "Pick it up but act like you haven't been home yet!"

Rude nodded, internally freaking out as he answered, "Rude."

"_Hey man!_" drawled Reno. "_I must have had too much-um-_" She paused, "_Do you know how I got to your apartment?_"

Rude flinched but held his ground. "How should I know, I haven't been yet. I'm at_-_"

He looked at Tifa for help as she mouthed, "Here, say you just leaving here!"

"I'm just leaving Seventh Heaven. Do you need me to get you anything?"

A sigh came from the other end as Reno replied, "_Nah, I'm fine. But um-_" There was a pause as he heard the shower start, "_Yeah, I'm cool. See yah._" Then she hung up.

Rude looked down at his phone, then back up at Tifa. "She seemed to be confused, but bought what I said."

Tifa sighed, "Thank goodness! Oh, I'm so sorry, Rude. What are you going to do now?"

He sighed as he turned toward the door, "Head home and act like nothing happened."

Tifa shook her head as a soft chuckle left her lips. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." And then he was gone.

…

Reno groaned, running a hand through her hair as she leaned against the tub after she'd hung up. _Fuck, that was close._ She glanced around the room, seeing her shirt in the waste bin and her jacket strewn to the side, along with her wrappings. "Shit." the red head muttered as she slowly stood up and got into the streaming hot water. _He sounded kinda edgy. Maybe? Nah._ Washing up fast, she turned off the water and grabbed one of Rude's towels. Glancing at the door, she noticed it was closed. "I never close the door behind myself when I'm drunk." Now she was thinking about her surroundings. _And I never change from my clothes when I'm that shit-faced. I always rely on Rude-_ She froze as she walked out of the bathroom._ Coffee._

…

Rude trudged up the stairs, dreading seeing his partner._ That's fucked up, I've never had the urge to avoid Reno. Until-_ He thought of seeing Reno passed out on his bathroom floor. Shaking his head to rid those thoughts, he unlocked his apartment door and let himself in. Wincing, he smelled the air._ Fuck, I forgot I had made him-er-her coffee. Shit, she knows I'm the only one who ever does that for her after she's had a lot to drink. Oh man, what do I do? _Tifa's voice sounded in his head "Act like nothing happened." He muttered, "Easier said then done."

"You say something, Rude?"

Rude paused, then slowly turned around. "Hmm," was all he said as he eyed his partner's face. Reno was standing in the doorway of the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. She wore a black t-shirt and a pair of loosely form-fitting sweat pants, which drew attention to her long legs. Her hair was wet from her shower and not in its usual rat tail, but hanging loose around her shoulders. _ She must have gone back to her apartment for clothes. Everything so far seems normal._ He thought as he took his shoes off and entered the living room, heading to the hall which, at the end, had his room. _ Just act like everything's normal._ But as he passed the kitchen, he noticed his glasses sitting on the counter. _Fuck, that's right, I took them off and forgot to put them on before I left. And if I forgot to do that, then-_ He glanced over at the couch and saw his jacket leaning where he put it every time he came home. _So much for acting like every thing's normal._ He continued walking to his room to change. _Damn, this is going to be awkward._ He mused as he pulled off the remainder of his work clothes and put on a tight white t-shirt and gray sweats. Turning to the door, he braced himself for the rest of the night,_ Here goes nothing. _ He walked down the hall and headed into the kitchen to get himself a cup of the damned coffee._ Might as well arm myself with caffeine if I'm to hear the explanation on this. _ Mug in hand, he headed back into the living room where Reno sat on the couch, ankles crossed on top of the coffee table, still drinking her cup of coffee.

"So, Rude, you have a nice night?" Rude sat next to him and hummed as he sipped his coffee. _ Is she for real? Asking me about my night while the room is about to blow with the amount of tension filling it. _"I had, I guess, a bitching time, considering how much my head's killing me." muttered Reno as she sipped her own cup of coffee. "So-" Then they sat in the most awkward silence Rude had ever encountered, just waiting. Shifting on the cushion, Rude cursed his luck as he glanced at Reno, who was trying to play cool but was practically jumping every time Rude moved. Smirking a little as he put his cup down on the table, he then leaned back on the couch and reached his arm along the back.

"So, we gonna talk about it or are you going to pretend I don't know?" Reno glared at him from the corner of her eye and put her cup down next to his. Turning to him, she folded her arms over her chest-_ Don't think about it! _And pulled her legs up onto the couch, pushing her toes under Rude's cushion.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't even try that with me!" Snapped Rude as he glared her down. "I know you better than anyone else out there-" he waved his other arm toward the window, "Or I thought I did, so you gonna fessup and tell me why?" Reno glanced away, shifting a little but stayed silent. "Really? Now your quiet?"

Huffing, Reno turned back to him and snapped back, "Well, what do you want to hear from me?!" She threw her hands up as she ranted, "Do you wanna hear about how I had to hid my gender when I grew up in the slums so I wouldn't get kidnapped and sold as some sex slave to a creep like Shinra?!" huffing, she continued, now shouting, "Or, do you wanna hear about how the only two people who knew are dead! My mother and {Insert old turk head} were the only people who knew! My life sucked so bad I joined Turk at the age of fourteen!" Rude blinked as he took this all in as Reno continued, "And it's not like I could say any thing when I became a Turk! I would have been executed for fraud, and by the time it was safe to say anything it would have rocked the already rocky boat!" Huffing, the red head narrowed her aqua eyes at Rude as she hissed, "You think it was easy lying to you? You're my best friend! My partner! And I had to act like it was normal to act like a guy, all the while being a chick!" She leaned back against the couch and flung her feet onto the floor and sighed. "You have no idea what it's like to be me."

Reno glanced at Rude as he gulped. She hoped it didn't look like she was close to tears, but it just pissed her off that guys got so goddamn pissy over being lied to! Sighing, she glanced away and muttered, "Listen, Rude, I don't want to fight over my fucked up past. I just want to move on and leave it where it belongs."

Rude shifted over on the couch and sighed as he patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sorry." Then he got up, grabbing their cups, and went back to the kitchen. She could hear him turn the faucet on and start washing them out._ Ah, Rude, your just as upset, hm? Washing shit like you always do when you're all bothered by something._ She got up and followed, leaning in the door way, and watched his massive shoulders roll as he rinsed the mugs out.

"We cool?"

Rude glanced over at her and smirked, "Only if you stop faking your-" he looked her up and down, "gender we'll be just fine." Then he went back to cleaning the coffee stains of the counter.

Reno raised her eyebrows and pondered what that meant for her. "What, like buy a bra?" Rude flinched at the word. "No, I know, wear lacy panties and shit!" Rude turned and gave her dead pan stare, raising an eyebrow. "What, you brought it up!"

Shoving off the counter, he got in her face and whispered, "You know what I mean." then sauntered off to his room. Reno just stood there, blinking- _Fuck._

…

Vincent wandered downstairs at five am, his normal morning habit, but paused at the bottom. Tifa was wandering around the bar in her nightgown, muttering under her breath. Blinking, he continued on his way to the kitchen, but kept casting glances over at the clearly nervous woman. _She's never awake this early, did her and Cloud have a fight?_ Coming back out of the kitchen with a piece of bread, he looked around._ No, it can't be that because she reorganizes when she's upset, and nothing seems to have changed from last night. _ He looked over at the pacing bar tender._ What on Gaia could be wrong?_ Shrugging, he walked around her pacing circle and left out the front door. _I will never understand women._ Shaking his head, he headed down the road.

Genesis was the next downstairs, but unlike Vincent the ex-soldier ignored the anxious woman._ Coffee. Damn floor is so uncomfortable._ Wandering around the small kitchen, the red head looked for the essentials to make that little cup of heaven. Angeal came in the back door, way too chipper for the hour and nodded at his cranky friend.

"Good Morning!" hummed Angeal as he moved around Genesis in the kitchen and started to make breakfast for himself, ignoring the snarl he got 'for being awake and happy about it.'

_Goddess it's too early for this shit! Where in seven hells is the coffee grounds?! _Genesis glared over at Angeal as he whistled to himself, cracking his eggs into a bowl.

"Could you stop vibrating happiness?!"

Raising his eyebrow at the grouchy red head, he shrugged and continued to scramble his eggs. "You know, you should be used to waking up so early, though I don't see why you still do, after doing it for thirty-one years."

Grumbling, the red head poured the grounds into the coffee filter. "Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it." Turning on the pot, the hot head turned to Angeal, who had started the burner and was cooking his eggs, "It's just been so ingrained into me that I can't even sleep past four-thirty." Sulking, Genesis tapped a boot as the coffee slowly dripped into the pot. "Goddess, it's taking forever! Bloody Tease!" Huffing, the red head swished past Angeal and grabbed two pieces of bread and started toasting them in each hand.

Chuckling, Angeal shook his head, "You know, that's like cheating."

Genesis sniffed, "It's not my fault everyone else has to use a toaster." Placing the now finished toast on a plate, Genesis proceeded to butter and jam them. "Anyway, it's faster my way." Rolling his eyes, Angeal dropped the matter as Genesis rocked, waiting for the caffeine that would make the day more tolerable. When there was just enough for a cup, the red head quickly snatched the pot with practiced ease and poured it, then placed it back before the coffee could drip on the burner. "So what were you doing up so early?" murmured Genesis around the steaming cup of glory. Sighing, Angeal sprinkled salt and pepper on his eggs after he turned the burner off.

"I was looking around this town, though I feel like I should call it a city with how crowded every thing is." Raising an eyebrow, Genesis took another sip. Noticing the look, Angeal just shrugged, "What, I had time to kill. You're not the only one who's used to waking up early."

Genesis smirked, shaking the red locks around as the ex-soldier left the kitchen. "You're just making excuses so you can snoop about but sound cool." Chuckling, the red head took the plate of toast and closed the back door. Looking up as the sun just started to rise in the summer sky, Genesis sighed breathed in the cool summer air._ It's good to be out again. _Looking around at the few people who moseyed about this early- _Wonder what there's to do in a place like this._

Zach bounded down the stairs, not really thinking about the fact that others still slept. "Angeal!"

Said man poked his head out of the kitchen, quirking a brow at his old student, "Yes?"

Zach sighed, "Oh man, I went to the spare room and saw that both you and Vincent were gone and panicked." Holding his sides he huffed, "Ah man, I feel like my heart's gonna explode!" Angeal just shook his head as he came out of the kitchen and sat at the bar to eat his eggs.

Zach was about to ask Angeal something when Tifa shouted, "I'll just call him!" startling Zach and Angeal as she dropped her fist into her palm. "I bet Cloud has it! Cloud!" she hollered up the stairs as she trudged off to go find her blond boyfriend.

Cloud heard his name being shouted from down the hall, but rolled over, trying to block out all sound with his blankets.

"CLOUD!"

He rolled onto his back and sighed, resigning to his fate, "Yes, Tifa?"

She was now standing in the door way to his office, "Do you have Rude's number?"

Narrowing his eyes, he looked at her, "What do you need it for?"

Tifa sighed, "Cloud, now is not the time to be jealous; I just want to talk to him."

Cloud rolled so his back was facing her and mumbled, "It's in my phone on the table."

Tifa beamed, "Oh thank you, Cloud!" Glancing around the room, she saw several different tables, "Erm, Cloud, which table?"

Sighing, his arm poked out from under his mound of blankets and pointed, "The nightstand in the corner."

Seeing it, Tifa glomped Cloud giggling, "Thank you!"

His head poked out to show him sulking, "Yeah, ok, can I go back to sleep now?"

"SLAM!"

They both jerked their heads to the door and saw a very ruffled Yuffie hunched over, wearing an oversized crimson t-shirt hanging off one of her shoulders and black fuzzy short-shorts accompanied by gold fuzzy chocobo slippers, glaring daggers at the couple.

"I'm awake."

Tifa blinked, "Um, yes, yes you are?"

Yuffie growled, "No, I mean, I'm FUCKING AWAKE!"

Cloud hid back under his covers, muttering about how Tifa was on her own. Tifa turned back to the door, but only saw the green materia pattern blanket trail away from the door.

She muttered, "Oh, I hope she goes easy on Zach."

Angeal saw the girl from earlier-_ Yuffie was it?-_ shuffle towards them with a very tired- _possibly upset-_ face. She hissed, "Zach," as she took one of her slippers off and dropped it onto her blanket that was laying on floor._ Why on earth would she do that? Is she really to tired to-_ "You woke me up!" She screamed as she whipped the blanket holding the slipper against the back of Zach's head.

_She's fast,_ Angeal thought, shocked, as Zach scrunched over his knees, clutching his head, whining, "Owww. What the hell, Yuffie!"

Yuffie snarled at him, "Let that be a lesson to you!" She turned and headed over to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Wake me up again before nine and I will KILL you!" Angeal chuckled as he picked up his dishes and followed the ninja. She was standing, staring at the coffee pot like it was gold. "Is that caffeinated?"

Angeal shrugged, "Probably, Gen made it, so my guess is yes."

He started to wash his dishes and jumped when the teenager squealed, "Yesh!" Grabbing a pitcher, she poured the remainder of the coffee into it, along with a quart of heavy cream and five cups of sugar; whistling as if the ingredients where completely normal.

Genesis walked in at that moment and gasped, "Oh Goddess, what is that sickeningly sweet smell?!"

Yuffie grinned over from the counter she was mixing her concoction from, that she was currently pouring caramel topping into, "Coffee!" Genesis gagged, placing the dishes on the opposite counter and rushed back outside.

A voice over head shouted, "Yuffie, Don't Do It!" Said girl grabbed the pitcher and started chugging. Angeal felt sick and had to turn away. There was a thudding on the stairs as someone ran down them. Yuffie started chugging faster almost like she wasn't even swallowing, just opening her throat up and pouring. Angeal felt the urge to puke but couldn't look away in sickening horror, frozen to the spot. Tifa burst into the room and shouted, "Drop It!" Yuffie shuffled into the living room, still chugging the foul liquid. "Get back here!" Angeal watched as the women ran around the room, Yuffie still attached to the pitcher. _How can she do that?_ Tifa finally lunged across the coffee table and snatched the pitcher from Yuffie, who had drank ¾ of it's contents. The ninja pouted as Tifa poured the rest of the goop down the kitchen sink.

"Aw, you're no fun!"

Tifa sniffed, "And **you're** disgusting!" then stomped out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Cloud entered the bar and saw Zach frozen in the hunched over position. "You okay?"

Zach perked up, "Oh, yeah, was just waiting till the coast was clear!" Beaming, he rolled his right shoulder. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go for a run!" He bounced out the front door, calling over his shoulder, "Tell Aerith for me? 'Kay!" He watched in amazement at his friend's energy for so early.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, he cringed, "Five-forty, on my day off." he muttered as he shuffled into the kitchen. Angeal was just leaving out the back door when he entered, leaving him alone with a sulking Yuffie, who was muttering under her breath. Shrugging, he went to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice, and sat on the counter opposite of Yuffie, taking a swig strait from the container. "So, how much did you down?" he asked conversationally.

Yuffie huffed, "Most of it."

The blond quirked an eyebrow, "I don't see why you're sulking; that's still a shit ton of sugar."

She shrugged, "It's the concept of getting it all down." Tapping her pointer finger to her chin she reworded it, "I guess it's like a mission I want to accomplish, but keep failing at. Ya know?"

Shrugging, Cloud thought it might be safer not to say anything that could be used against him later.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Vinnie!"

Cloud stared at her, "Like that?"

Yuffie smirked, "Well, he can take what he gets for it being so god awful early!" Running out, she called, "Don't let Tif see ya drinkin it like that!" He just nodded, not really caring if he answered.

Aerith walked in shortly after the ninja left, glancing around the narrow kitchen. "Good morning, Cloud!" she beamed. He greeted her with a nod and small smile. Eyeballing the orange juice he was holding, she asked, "May I have some of that?" Cloud looked at it, then handed the carton over to her. Blinking at it, she rustled around the cupboards, finding a cup and pouring herself some; then handed it back to Cloud. Taking a sip of her cup, she paused as he took another swig from the container. She looked down at her cup, and decided to ignore what she just saw and enjoy her orange juice.

Aerith started as she heard Cloud announce, "By the way, Zach's out for a run." She blinked once again at him as he continued, "He wanted me to let you know he'll be back later." Glancing over at her, he took one last gulp then put the orange juice away. Glancing back at her, he nodded then left her alone in the now quiet kitchen._ Well, this is quite a place they have indeed. _Finishing up her cup of juice, Aerith decided it would be nice to go for a walk and see what kind of city Edge was. Stepping out of Seventh Heaven's front door, Aerith closed her eyes and took a deep breath in of the morning air. _The planet is peaceful today._ She exhaled and glanced around the deserted road._ Hmm, I wonder which way will take me to that park Tifa was talking about_. Shrugging, she started off in a random direction, deciding it wouldn't really matter if she got lost. Giggling, she hummed, "It's all about the adventure, isn't it?"

…

Zach was just finishing his tenth lap around the lake, when he noticed someone walking down the hill towards the trees near the lake. _They look similar to-_ "Good morning, Zach!" Aerith shouted as she waved her hands over her head. Blinking in surprise, Zach waved back as he jogged over to his girlfriend. Bouncing to a stop in front of her, he hunched over and huffed, "Morning!" Still gasping for air he stood up and grinned down at her. "So, what brings a pretty woman, like you, out here? Could it be, that you were looking for me?"

His grin widened when she blushed but didn't look away. "No, I was exploring."

Zach crossed his arms over his chest and nodded approvingly. "Cloud sure did find a nice place to settle down in."

Aerith giggled, "Yes, they both did well for themselves."

Zach chuckled, "Yeah, strifeman, finally got to have his happy ending."

Aerith leaned against a tree. "I always wished to have one."

Zach quirked an eyebrow at her, "And what stopped you?"

Aerith looked down at the ground. "It wouldn't have been the same with out you." Zach sucked his breath in as she continued, "I waited, you know. Then I became angry with you." She glanced up at him, flashing a small sad smile. "Tears came after that, and then the numbness settled in over a dull ache." Sighing, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "When I found out I was going to die, that was the happiest I'd had been in years."

Zach blinked and jerked back at that. "Why?" Aerith looked him in the eyes as a small tear ran down her cheek. "Because I was going to see you again."

Zach's breath caught in his throat. "Oh, Aerith," He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, as he murmured. "And then you did you didn't even get that."

She sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "I technically didn't die." The ex-soldier pulled her away an inch to look at her face. "Then wha-"

"The Ancients saved me, and put me in a coma of sorts to heal the rest of my body."

"How come they didn't just – I don't know- Bam! Heal you all in once?"

Aerith giggled, as she nuzzled into her loves chest. "Their power is weak in the Life Stream, so they had to do it slowly over time." She looked up and rested her chin on his chest as she gazed at his confused face. "That and I think they where trying to time it properly with when Avalanche found you so there was no risk of me getting myself killed before you returned."

Zach stared ahead and hummed absent mindedly while he processed everything. "So, the planet is playing match maker with us?"

Aerith erupted into giggles at the statement. "I suppose in a way. The Ancients wanted me just to find a man and have children, but I refused." She shook her head at the absurdity of it all. "They were furious, but then eventually they got over it and agreed to me being with you."

Zach scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "Wow, they sound, erm, I actually can't think of any description to what I think about that, or them." Aerith hummed in response. They stood there for a few moments thinking, before Zach broke the silence. "Wait, they wanted you to be with me so you can make babies?!"

…

It was around eleven when Sephiroth finally woke. He glanced over at the clock and almost had a heart attack. _Fuck! Who let me sleep in so late?!_ Growling, he snatched his new clothes and threw them on as he shuffled out of Cloud's room. _Damn, Genesis usually wakes me up! _Glancing around the fairly quiet bar- _Speaking of Genesis, where is-, _he then spotted Tifa leaning against the bar counter, sighing at a cell his throat, he leaned on the door frame out side the stair well.

"Oh, Sephiroth, you're finally awake!"

He glanced down and muttered, "Yes, I don't usually sleep that long, I'm sorry, do you need me to do anything today; I know that Angeal helped-"

She cut him off with a soft smile as she shook her head. "No, your fine." She gave him a sad sort of smile as she continued, "You've been through a lot lately, so it's only natural your body would want to rest to repair any damage done from stress or life in general." She waved her hands around at the last statement. A small smile graced his lips as he nodded his thanks to her and headed towards the front door. "Oh, by the way, Genesis left a while back, saying something about Cloud showing him the park a few blocks down. I'm sure if you flew up you could see it." He raised his eyebrow at her as she continued, "It's the lake surrounded by trees, and few feet over there's a field next to it." He nodded to Tifa and then headed out. _Am I that obvious?_ Sighing, Sephiroth took flight. She was right, it wasn't to far away. Looking at the park, he mused how Genesis would love to gaze at the lake from up here sparkling in the late morning sun. _Ugh, I need a hobby._

Genesis was hanging out with Cloud and the kids at the surprisingly beautiful park. The light glistened off the lake, the hills of grass surrounding them and the trees to lean under made this Genesis' new favorite place. Currently the ex-soldier was leaning against a tree, watching the kids chase each other as Cloud sat near by laughing at something one of them had done. _Must be nice to be so care free._ Sighing, Genesis looked around deciding _to hell with appearances!_ and shifted so the red head's back was lying on the soft grass, arms stretched behind soft red locks as Genesis' eyes closed, just feeling and listening to the world around the hot head. A breeze rustled the auburn locks and a sigh escaped Genesis._ I've missed this about home._ The leaves rustled over head and a bird called out somewhere. Something soft tickled the red heads nose, making the beautiful face scrunch up in irritation. Batting at it, Genesis sat up and saw that it was a black feather. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd wake." chuckled a familiar deep voice. Genesis flopped back down and watched Sephiroth appear from the shadows of the tree upside down.

Sephiroth gazed down at his friend, a soft smile gracing his lips at the sight before him. Genesis' hair was a blazing color of red and amber against the dark green grass; skin standing out even more than usual with the sun trickling through the leaves over head. The turquoise eyes stared back, almost laughing with how happy their owner was to be surrounded by living art.

Genesis blinked, trying to read the silverette's expression as he just stood there staring. Shifting slightly, Genesis rolled over and mumbled, "Will you stop it." Sephiroth chuckled as he sat down next to his friend and leaned against the tree.

He watched as Cloud, farther down the hill, yelled something at Marlene, who was now running towards a quite large man, shouting, "Papa!"

The man chuckled as he scooped the child up and swung her around, making the girl squeal with delight. "Hey, Marlene, you been good for Mother?"

The girl hummed as she nodded, "You gonna be here for a while?" Barrett sighed as he put her down.

Frowning, he looked down at her as he hung his head. "Mar I-" Marlene's face started to fall but then he popped his head back up and chuckled, "I'm here for a month and I got ya something! CID!"

She giggled and clapped her hands, "Oh, what'd you get me?!" There was a bark, followed by a string of curses as a huge jowly tan dog dragged Cid down the hill till he just let go of the leash. Denzel's and Marlene's eyes widened as the beast charged down towards them.

"PUPPY!"

"A DOG!" They shouted in unison. Cloud cringed as he watched the dog come barreling down and tackled him to the ground, slobbering on his face the whole way down._ Leave it to Barrett to get the biggest dog for Marlene._ Sighing, he thumped his head against the grass._ And I bet he plans on leaving it for me and Tifa to take care of too..._ Barrett guffawed as the children cooed over the large animal, rubbing its belly and shaking it's jowls. Cloud had managed to escape the thing when Cid came huffing up, swearing under his breath about nasty smelly favors for certain friends.

Cloud smiled as he shook his head, "How are you, Cid? Shera and the baby okay?" The older man nodded as he lit himself a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

As he exhaled he answered, "She's good, the youngster's keeping us up at all hours of the night, though." Crossing his arms he nodded over at the kids, "So, what you gonna name him?"

Marlene blinked up at Cid, grinning widely, "Kitty!" Cloud started chuckling as Barrett and Cid blinked in confusion.

"But it's a dog?" asked Barrett.

Marlene hugged Kitty and cooed, "But he acts like a big cat and he's so soft like a kitten!" She looked up at the adults and nodded in affirmation. "So, he's Kitty."

Cid started to holler with laughter and slapped, a stunned, Barrett on the back. "Ah, she's a smart one you got here! Reminds me of someone." He grinned slyly at Barrett as the man just shook his head.

"Just like her Daddy. Stubborn and unique." Denzel and Marlene were arguing about how you would get a bow to stay in Kitty's hair, as the adults watched from the sidelines. Marlene thought if you used a bow and scrunch up a fist of skin, you could tie the ribbon around it, making the dog "pretty". Denzel thought she should glue a bow to a scrunchy and loop it over the dog's ear "like she does with her pig-tails".

Meanwhile, farther up the hill, Genesis flinched at the sound of the bark. Sephiroth perked as he saw the animal tackle Cloud and cocked his head at his friend. "Genesis, what's wrong?" The red head was glaring daggers at the beast playing with the children.

"Oh Hell No!" Pulling out a cell phone, Genesis dialed a number. "Angeal, No I don't care!-" Genesis nodded, biting a slightly chapped lip, making Sephiroth squirm a bit. "Fine, Mhmm, see you." The silverette raised an eyebrow as the hot head flopped back down on the grass and mumbled, "Make sure the odious beast doesn't come near me." Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at the dog, then back at Genesis and almost gasped. The red head's shirt had ridden up when lying back down, showing off a good two inches of creamy toned stomach. Trying not to gape, he stood up abruptly and stormed down to the kids, trying to distract his mind from the thoughts threatening to creep up on him. _Get it together, Sephiroth! You've been in more uncomfortable situations. _Pausing in front of the dog, he looked down and seemed to see through it as he thought, _Who am I kidding! I've never had a problem that was connected personally to me! And it's never been my own mind torturing me so!_

"Hey Sephiroth, are you okay?" asked the little girl, who was petting the dog.

Sephiroth shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and smiled at the girl, "I'm fine, thank you; now, what is this?"

Everyone blinked at him, surprised, and Cloud mumbled, "Haven't you ever see a dog?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "Yes I've seen guard dogs but I've never gotten touch one"_Kindly_ "and I don't know breeds." He glanced up at Genesis to see the red head was still lying down._ Fucking tease!_

Marlene interrupted his thoughts by squealing, "Well, this is a mastiff and his name is Kitty!" Giggling, she grabbed his hand and yanked him down to pet the furry beast. He blinked in surprise,_ He's so soft._ Squatting in front of Kitty, he ruffled the dog's fur on it's head and smiled. Denzel and Marlene continued cooing over the animal as Sephiroth squished the jowls and shook the head gently. He chuckled at the happy noises the animal made at the attention and continued squishing the face and scratching the ears. Cloud and Cid chuckled at the sight of Sephiroth enjoying playing with Kitty, glowing an almost child like curiosity about him.

Everyone's head jerked up as a voice roared, "You Fucking Traitor!" Sephiroth snorted as a smirk spread on his face.

Kitty got the wrong idea, though, and only heard another person to play with. Jerking his head free from Sephiroth, he bounded towards the red head, who at this sight screamed and jumped into the tree. Sephiroth cocked his head at this sight, _Really? Genesis scared of a dog?_ The kids were rolling on the ground with laughter as Kitty pawed the tree trunk and Genesis hissed curses at it. Sephiroth jogged up to the tree and chuckled at the death glare that was given to him, "What?"

Genesis' glare hardened. "You know full well that I ASKED You to keep That Beast away From ME!" snarled the red head. Sephiroth laughed at the way the poison was dripping from each word but the hands on the tree tightened and shook from fear.

"Really Gen, it's only a dog." He glanced at the happy wag Kitty was doing as he tried to reach the unhappy individual in the tree. "You've killed worse with your bare hands!"

Genesis sniffed, "Doesn't change that I HATE DOGS!" Sephiroth shrugged and looked down at Kitty, who was now sitting next to him.

"Well, I guess I can't judge, but this is ridiculous." Patting Kitty on the head, he turned to leave.

Genesis shrieked from the branch, "DON"T LEAVE ME!"

Pausing, he looked over his shoulder and stated, "You can fly away- you don't need me to save you." Walking further down the hill, he whistled and Kitty came running past him and knocked Cloud over again.

…

Back at the bar, Tifa was baking cookies and arguing with Yuffie and Vincent. "No, Yuffie, you can't go traipsing around the country side with Vincent! And No, Vincent, you can't go and build Or refurnish the Shinra mansion by yourself!"

Vincent scowled then countered, "Why does it matter what I do on my own?" He glanced down at Yuffie, who grabbed his arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

Tifa raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you serious; she's going to follow any where you go, cause she's stubborn as hell. So I say NO." Yuffie started to whine as Vincent rolled his eyes.

"It's her choice; if she want's to be an idiot, then let her, she'll learn from it."

Tifa opened her mouth to reply, but rushed into the kitchen grumbling, "Damn cookies." Vincent looked down at the ninja, who was still clutching his arm.

"Yuffie, why am I having this argument with Tifa? I can just leave, you do realize that?"

Yuffie sighed as she now rolled her eyes, "Cause Tif'd be pissed as hell if you left to go repair that old dump and didn't have help. She likes to mother everyone and even if you didn't tell her, she'd have Choco-head show up and drag you back anyway." Glancing back at the kitchen, she mumbled, "Anyway, it's better to let others know before you ditch ship."

Vincent sighed, "Yuffie, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I was doing work for Reeve for a while, then picked up odd jobs till he gave me the okay to finish the search of Deep Ground."

Yuffie huffed, "You know, you could have asked me to come along."

Vincent peeked down at her sulking face, "And why would I do that, Yuffie?"

The ninja bit her lip as she mumbled, "I just don't like you bein alone all the time. It's just better to have a friend to lean on, and no more of the hermit shit!"

Tifa walked back in at this point and pointed her finger at her red clad friend. "No, you can only go if you accept Cloud's help and let him do what he feels is safest."

Vincent raised his eyebrows at her, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Tifa, this is something I need to do for myself." He then turned and headed towards the door.

"Vincent!" He paused at the door and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Don't go back there, please! We'll worry about you. Please stay here, where you're loved and taken care of."

Vincent sighed, "Tifa, I just want to fix it up. I'll be back, don't worry." He then reached for the door handle, ignoring the frustrated stomp of the bar tender, but it flew open before he reached it. Marlene and Denzel came stomping in, laughing about something; Cid followed, chattering to Cloud, who half listened as a he tried not to be tripped by the monstrous dog that walked next to him. Barrett trudged in after them, mumbling something to Sephiroth, who chuckled in return. Vincent stood, blinking at all the people who just entered the bar, trying to think of the best way to leave now that they probably all stood in his way. Sighing, he sat down in defeat and was promptly slobbered on by the large beast. Flinching, he tried to shove it off only to have it gum his arm in an attempt to play with the gunman.

Cid chuckled, "Ah, Kitty got another one, Cloud!"

Cloud turned to see Vincent trying to be gentle as he could, while prying the dog's jaws open to retrieve his arm back. Kitty, though, seemed to be winning this battle as Vincent just sat back in his chair and muttered Yuffie's name. Said teen was currently laughing at the scene of Vincent, but hopped down from the bar's counter and obliged the gunner.

"Oh, Vinnie, what ever are we going to do with you." She teased as she held a cookie under the dog's nose then threw it away from them. Kitty released his toy and bounded after his snack, leaving Vincent covered in drool, but free. Cloud smirked as Yuffie gloated over having to save Vincent a second time and how he should probably keep her around to save his ass in the future from larger and more scary beasts. Vincent just scoffed and rolled his eyes, but his amused tiny smile didn't escape Cloud. _Huh, he's getting more open about his fondness for Yuffie. Maybe-_ The blond shook his spikes as he turned his attention to Tifa, who was scowling. _Oh right, I forgot to phone her about the dog. Shit._

"Hiya, Tifa, how's the bar holding?" grinned Barrett.

She smiled at him, "Fine, Barrett. Cloud, who's animal is this?"

Cloud flinched, "Um, it's-"

"Mine!"Marlene grinned.

Tifa sighed, "But sweetie, you and Denzel already have the rabbit. Now, who's going to take care of this, Hmm?"

Barrett coughed, "I'm sorry, Tifa, it's my fault."

She turned a raised brow to him. "You see, I saw the poor guy wandering around our camp, skinny as hel-"

"Papa!"

He corrected, "Skinny and needing help. So I took him in and fattened him up a bit then thought of how happy he would make my little girl. So I-"

Tifa shook her head. "It's fine, Barrett, just send us money for the food each month. Okay?" Barrett's face broke into a grin as Cloud slumped into the chair next to Vincent, defeat etched into his features.

Yuffie giggled from behind Vincent, "Well, doesn't this table look like the spot of despair and regret!" She leaned forward and winked at Vincent, "I'll see you later!" then sprinted off shouting to the kids, "Now who wants to dig up mud with Uncle Zach and Auntie Aerith?!"

Cloud glanced at his friend, "What was that about?"

Vincent glanced at him, then turned his gaze back to the ninja as she lead the kids out the back door to where Aerith and Zach were planting flowers, "I don't know."

Sephiroth blinked, "You have a rabbit?"

Tifa smiled at him and nodded, "It's cage is usually in the living room, but we put it in the laundry room just till we got settled on the extensions on the house." She glanced at the clock then back at him, "If you want, you can let him out, just let him sniff you first." Whistling, she walked back into the kitchen.

Sephiroth just stood there, blinking, then turned to Cloud, "You let the rabbit wander around the house?"

The blond nodded, "Cream's litter trained, plus he gets mad if you lock him up too long." Standing up, Cloud chuckled, "Likes to have freedom and the kids promised to clean up after him, so win-win." Sephiroth nodded as he watched Kitty go running to the back door and be let out by Tifa.

He made his way down the hall, passed the door leading to the garage, and entered the laundry room to find the most enormous rodent laying flat out just barely fitting inside it's cage. The rabbit, Cream, was indeed cream colored and had pale tan patches all over it's large back. Cream was easily 40 lb and a little over 2' long and the most entitled looking creature Sephiroth had seen in a while. He approached the rodent slowly and crouched down in front of the cage. A scream sounded from just outside the window in the laundry room. Rushing to the window, he saw Angeal hop the next door neighbors fence and glare down Kitty, who had chased him that far. Sephiroth saw Zach, Yuffie, and the kids shaking/roaring with laughter on the grass as Aerith tried calling Kitty over to her, but was having no luck. The silverette shouted to his friend, "Does the dog frighten you, Angeal?"

Angeal glared over at his sheltered friend, "Yes, Sephiroth, clearly I'm not fond of it." he mumbled the last part as if he was trying not to offend someone.

Zach heaved, "Oh MY GOD I"VE NEVER SEEN YOU MOVE SO FAST! I CAN'T BREATH!" Yuffie nodded next to him as Aerith tutted at them.

Marlene and Denzel laughed, "Genesis jumped into a tree to avoid Kitty! But you ran so fast!"

Angeal blinked, "Gen-Ohhh, that call makes sense now."

Sephiroth turned from the window at that point, not caring what was said anymore. He glanced down at the rabbit and held his hand out for it to smell. Cream eyed him for a few seconds, then leaped up and shoved his head in Sephiroth's hand, surprising the ex-general. He froze and let the rodent's soft tan nose snuffle his palm. Cream leaned back and then stared at him expectantly. They stared at each other for a minute before Sephiroth asked, "What?" It just scratched it's ear, then went back to waiting.

Cid wandered in the laundry room to throw a load in the washer and commented, "He wants you to let 'im out." Closing the washer's lid, he walked off, leaving Sephiroth to ponder how the cage worked. After a few attempts, he finally found out how to open the door. Cream flopped out, sniffed him, thumped, then waddled off. Curious, he followed it out into the bar and stared as it stretched out on the floor next to Vincent's chair and looked up at his father, once again waiting. The gunman looked down and smirked as he reached down and wobbled the exposed stomach. Glancing up, he saw Sephiroth crouched on the ground, staring at the rabbit curiously.

"Do you want pet him?" Sephiroth glanced up, then back down and bit his lip. Vincent smirked at the face he had seen countless times on Lucrecia. "Well, if you want to you have to feed him something sweet and wait for him to lick your fingers before you can even dream of touching him."

Sephiroth blinked. "Why?"

Tifa walked in and stated, "Because he'll bite you and not let go." then wandered up the stairs. He glanced down at the rabbit and sat next to it, pondering whether it was worth it to lose a finger or not.

The bar door slammed open, revealing a very pissed off Genesis "YOU!"

Sephiroth blinked, "Oh, hello Genesis, I take it you survived the park."

Snarling, the red head stomped over to Sephiroth while jabbing a finger at him, "You Son Of A Bitch! How Dare You Mock ME!" Genesis huffed as if the trip back to the house had been a marathon. "And I Was Just Fine Thank YOU Very LITTLE!"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Hmm, the dog chased Angeal out back when it came back. I didn't know you two shared a phobia of dogs." Cocking his head, he watched as Genesis' glare then turned as the new information processed, horror spreading on his face.

"Did he get away?"

Vincent ignored the two as he continued petting the enormous rodent.

Sephiroth shrugged. "He jumped the fence, but the beast did give him a good scare."

Genesis bolted out the back door, shouting, "I'm Coming! Holy Shit, It's Still Out HERE! DAMN YOU, SEPHIROTH!"

"GENESIS, DON'T CUSS!"

Shrugging, Sephiroth wandered into the kitchen to find some sugar for the rabbit Cream.

…

That evening, after several attacks from Kitty involving Tifa being tackled on top of the freshly turned pile of dirt, Genesis hiding on top of the fridge, Angeal locking himself in Cloud's room, Vincent doing remarkable dodging every time he entered a room with the dog, and the whole batch of cookies going missing in the same room as a very smug Kitty; everyone ended up crammed into the tiny kitchen, all trying to help cook dinner. Yuffie stood between Sephiroth and Vincent trying to chop various vegetables for the meal, while Angeal tried to stop Genesis from throwing things at Cloud, who was trying to explain how to cut the meat. Tifa ran around the kitchen like a mad women, snatching sliced ingredients from her workers and throwing them into several sizzling pans and handing the marinated meat to Barrett and Cid, who had the grill ready outside. Zach and Aerith mixed sauces and shifted meat from the liquid to the grilling plate, while the kids and animals played outside so they wouldn't get in the way. So, nine people somehow stood back-to-back in the narrow long kitchen, and Tifa still managed to snatch things from them and pass them outside and over to the stove top. This went on for twenty minutes before they could all wash their hands and head outside for a cold drink that Cloud and Tifa took orders on. Beer for Cid, Barrett, Angeal and Zach while Vincent, Sephiroth and Genesis asked for wine, and Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith had a hard lemonade. Yuffie and the kids were stuck with normal lemonade as they all waited for the food to finish. Sulking slightly, Yuffie amused herself by trying to talk Zach into giving her some of his beer. This game ended in her getting it all over both of them and everyone laughing at the attempt. Angeal sighed, "This is a nice place you have, Tifa."

She smiled and glanced at Cloud, who was playing Frisbee with the kids and Kitty. "Hmm, yeah, it sure is nice to have a place to call home." She looked back at the ex-soldier. "Um, I'm just curious, but what do you plan on doing now that you're free?"

Angeal chuckled as he watched Genesis and Sephiroth laugh at something Zach was telling them. "I guess find work and build a home for myself." Shrugging, he glanced back at the bartender, "To be honest, I have no idea what to do with myself now that Soldier and Shinra don't exist anymore."

Tifa nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "That's understandable." She placed her glass on the deck railing. "You can stay here as long as you need till you get back on your feet again."

He smiled at her, "Thank you, I promise I won't inconvenience yo-"

"We'll have none of that, I'm happy to help." Sipping her drink again, she offered, "You can always call Reeve if you need some work. I'm sure he has some field work needing to be done that Yuffie's avoiding."

He chuckled. "You're too kind, thank you, Tifa." He looked over at the kids, "Cloud's a lucky man to have you by his side."

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and teased, "He better."

…

Late morning the next day, Rude and Reno entered the bar. "YOU!"

Reno shrugged and shouted back, "ME!" while Rude shook his head behind the rash red head.

Tifa stomped her foot. "No not You! Rude-"

"It's okay, Tif, I won't tell Spiky." Grinned Reno as she sat at the bar.

"Reno, she knows."

Reno almost fell as she sat on the bar stool. "Wait, you mean you really were here?!" Tifa and Rude shared a glance as the red head sputtered. "Damn, Rude, is there anyone you didn't tell?!"

Rude shrugged. "It's not like it matters anymore." Rude turned from the stink eye Reno was giving him, "Anyway, Tifa, as you can see the other night didn't go the way we thought, but it's okay." He glanced at his sulking partner. "She's agreed to stop hiding, but she doesn't want to just announce it." Clearing his throat, he glanced at Reno again as he finished, "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, we-" He grunted, "Had to clear things up with Rufus yesterday." Shifting, he chuckled, "And that turned out to be more of a chore than I-"

Reno laughed from the corner she was now standing in, "I asked them if they'd believe me if I gave them a peek."

Tifa gasped, "No!"

Reno shrugged as Rude continued, "Rufus wasn't very pleased, but got over it after hours of arguing and Elena offering to check in case we were pulling their leg."

Reno was now wheezing. "I don't think she'll ever look at me the same!"

Tifa giggled. "Oh, I should have known you'd be fine." Glancing at Rude, she smiled as she watched him smile at Reno._ Well, I'm glad these two could patch things up._ She looked between the two and noticed that Reno was trying to ignore hi-her partners gaze._ Or not?_

Rude sighed, shaking his head, "Tifa, I apologize, but we have to go now." As he passed her, he muttered low enough for only her to hear. "I'll keep you filled in."

"Hmm." She nodded as Reno glanced suspiciously between the two._ Oh Reno, I'm not who he wants._ Tifa internally sighed as Rude guided Reno out of the bar with his hand just above the small of his partner's back, all the while quietly arguing over something.

…

"Arggg! He left with out me!" Yuffie screeched as she stomped down the bar's stair.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Left for where and why would he take you with him?" Crossing his arms he sighed, "I presume this is Vincent we're talking about?"

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him. "Duh!" Storming to the door, she shouted into her phone, "Vincent! No, I don't Care For Your Excuses!" She paused and tapped her foot as she listened to the gunman. "Uh-huh, Fine." Sighing, she smiled. "Kay, Vince, You win This time, but I'll be there in-" Glancing down at her shoes she muttered, "Yeah I can make it in three days. Yeah, Mhmm, I'll tell him." Biting her lip she grinned, "Okay Lo- See Ya." Hanging up, she closed her eyes, clutched her cell phone to her chest and sighed. Cloud shifted uncomfortably in his chair._ I hope she forgets that I'm here so I can snea-_ "Hey Cloud, Vincent wants you to call him and put an order in for him."

Cloud froze mid-step, and then turned to the young woman and nodded. "'Kay, Yuffie. Erm-" He scratched his head. "Safe traveling?"

She grinned at him, "Now Cloud, we both know that when it's me there is no such thing as safe."

Huffing, he rolled his eyes, "Fine, then knock 'em dead." Giggling, she ran over to him and hugged the stunned blond.

Poking his nose, she chuckled, "Don't you every change, Strife." Then she bolted to the door, grabbing her huge yellow pack, and ran out. Almost running over Genesis, who was coming in the bar, she made her shook his head as Genesis hollered after the ninja._ Women._


End file.
